Chroniques des Beaux Arts
by Elenawrit
Summary: Alors pour la décrire (autant vous dire que moi et les résumés ça fait 4 !), tiens c'est pas une mauvaise idée ! 4 mots : Beaux-Arts (ca fait un mot, ne faites pas vos moules) Hobbit Humour Ovaires (enfin ce qu'il en reste avec l'écriture de cette fic) ! C'est ma première (j'ai arrêté de prendre mes médocs exprès ! Un ou deux sucre ? ) et pas de panique, le M va venir !
1. C'est l'histoire de la vie !

Vous savez comment on reconnait une école des Beaux Arts ? A part le panneau sur le parvis, je veux dire ?

Je vous le donne en mille, c'est sa population, que, pour rentrer dans le politiquement correct, on décrira comme cosmopolite !

Voyez vous même ! En ce jour de rentrée, les élèves se première année se rencontraient sur le parvis autour, pour les fumeurs, d'une cigarette, et les non-fumeurs, d'un café. Tous étaient habillés de la plus belle manière…

C'est la que j'entre en scène ! Que voulez vous ! Il faut savoir se faire désirer ! Pour ne pas que vous vous moquiez ( je le devine) je me suis mise sur mon trente et un ! Bottes en caoutchouc, mini short et haut fleuri fait maison, et surtout cheveux au vent !

En arrivant, j'observais autour de moi les petits nouveaux : des petits, des grands, des bruns, des blonds, des garçons, des filles,… Autrement dit, je suis servie ! Je me dirige alors vers deux garçons qui se marrent ensemble. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attire vers eux, peut être le regard narquois du brun, ou les moustaches, pour le moins originale (si je dis moustache + tresse ? ) du blond. Toujours est il que je me dirige vers eux d'un pas décidé.

- Bonjour ! (je sais on a connu mieux comme intro !)

Heureusement, ils m'accueillent avec deux grands sourires. Ceux là, dites donc, ils me plaisent (rien de sexuel, hein ! Je devine les petits sourires moqueurs, dont celui qui a du se coller sur ma figure…. Tiens nota bene : arrêter la caféine ! Méchant Déca ! Bref je m'égare !)

- Kili (dixit le brun) et Fili (dixit le blond) pour vous servir !

C'est confirmé, ils me plaisent ! Je me demande si ils se sont entrainés à être aussi synchrones devant leur miroir !

- Je m'appelle Artemesia Gaunt (je sais, mes parents avaient surement fumé la moquette ce jour là), mais appelez moi Arty ! Alors, vous êtes en première année ?

-En effet, on arrive de Erebor ! Et toi tu viens d'où ?

-Oh, d'un petit village perdu, au coeur de l'Arnor ! Ne me demandez pas où cela se trouve, je ne saurais le placer sur une carte !

Un petit silence s'installa entre nous, puis nous nous regardions entre nous, puis levions les yeux vers les autres arrivants. Etrangement, la populasse (c'est ironique) s'était d'instinct divisé en deux groupes : les grands et les petits, et je parle en terme de taille. En effet, Kili et Fili ne dépassaient pas le mètre 70.

D'un coté, de grandes échelles, de vrais pubs pour colgate, ou pour du shampoing si vous préférez !

Tandis qu'à mes côtés se trouvaient… les gens NORMAUX ! Plutôt de taille normale, d'accord ? Un roux à l'air plutôt grognon (imaginez Grincheux, de chez Blanche Neige, avec des tresses rouges vifs dans les cheveux, dans une sorte de combinaison babygro géante … ATTENTION ! Motifs tressés à rayures rouges et blancs ), un pitit un peu timide (une coupe noix de coco façon Edith Piaf, sur fond de veste en cuir recouverte d'encre de chine, et de peinture, ainsi qu'un pantalon slip moulant en lycra couleur bronze) …

Jusqu'a là, on va dire que j'ai eu un orgasme chromatique ! Je n'avais pas vu l'autre ahuri habillé en baba … bleu électrique avec une chapka sur la tête et les cheveux nattés en deux grosses tresses mal faites. Ils doivent venir du même endroit vu l'engouement sur cette décoration capillaire. Oh la mauvaise langue ! Finalement c'était mes deux comparses qui se fondraient le plus dans la foule ! Kili, le brun, était vêtu d'un T shirt gris, sur un pantalon militaire, crinière au vent ! Diantre ! j'entends la musique du Roi Lion dans ma tête ! Quant au deuxième comparse, Fili, il avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval, et portait une chemise hawaïenne ouverte sur un Tshirt gris et un jean basique. OH! avec moi ! Je voudrais dé-jà être roi ! (Mandieu ! Ou sont mes médicaments ? vous ne voyez pas de quoi je veux parler ! Mais est ce que je suis la seule à 17 ans à écouter en boucle les chansons disney ? Oui ? )

Bon, on en parle, du fan club des plantes vertes, de l'autre coté ? Oh, allez ! De vrais publicités (c'est la vérité vraie ! J'entends la musique de Colgate dans ma tête !) Vous voyez les vampires de Twilight (je n'ai pas regardé, on m'en parlé ;) ) ? Les boules à facette ? Eh bien, disons que c'est la même chose, ils brillent au soleil !

Pour vous donner un exemple, un BLOND ! OUI ! Un bobo, chemise bleu décontractée, petit noeud pap autour du cou, lunettes de soleil sixtie's sur le nez, le tout sur un bermuda et des mocassins qui sentent bon l'Italie (Oh ça va ! Je peux critiquer, je suis italienne d'origine et je vous adore !) et sur lesquelles j'aurais pour un petit frisson d'extase renversé mon café dessus !

Graouh ! Tous les mêmes ! Des bruns, des blonds, et même une rousse ( nota bene : lui demander le nom de la couleur de sa teinture ! ), tous des bobos un peu snob, qui nous regardaient de haut (ceci étant dit, ces plantes vertes faisaient au moins 1m80 pour les mâââââles ! )

Malgré tout, je parle, je parle, et c'est déjà l'heure d'aller en cours. Les clopeurs éteignent leurs cigarettes, et les caféinés finissent de s'ébouillanter avant de jeter leurs gobelets. J'emboitais alors le pas à Kili et Fili, qui suivaient élégamment le mouvement en direction de notre futur salle, au premier étage ! hmmm ! juste à coté de la cafétéria, et donc de la machine à café, et des distributeurs … OH MON DIEU ! JE VOUS HAIS JE VEUX MOURIR ! Il n'y a plus qu'un Kinder Bueno !

La mort dans l'âme, je continuais vaillamment dans ma lancée, comme une condamnée à mort en direction du bûcher (oui, je suis toujours dans la demi-mesure!). Mais cette dépression disparut au moment où je rentrais dans la salle. Elle était assez, belle, lumineuse, haute sous plafond, et très spacieuse (Tiens ! L'écho me répond !). Des tables et tabourets étaient dispatchés à travers la salle. Je me plaçais au coté de Kili et Fili, et en profitais pour observer plus finement les autres membres de la classe. Nous étions une petite vingtaine, environ. (je ne vous raconte pas la brochette !)

Nos professeurs arrivèrent à ce moment là (tiens une autre belle brochette !) je vais faire une liste tiens, ça sera plus facile ! (oh la miss carnet et la miss liste ! Merci môman !)

Bon commençons par la populasse ! pardon ! Mes petits camarades ! On pouvait diviser la salle en deux catégories : les gens normaux, et les staaaaaaaaaars (oui peuchèèèèère, je prend mon compost avec deux rondelles de citron! Bref!)

Puisque vous vous posez la question, Grincheux s'appelle en réalité Gimli, le baba est s'appelle Bofur, et la noix de coco Ori ! Mais ne croyez pas que je ne voyais que les hommes, enfin ! Il y avait aussi Héléna, une blonde , habillée d'une grande tunique sur laquelle était imprimé un motif de feuilles façon art nouveau, et Océane, une petite brune toute fragile et délicate habillé d'une robe victorienne (oui, je sais, j'aime cette fille !)

Mais hélas, il y avait aussi les plantes, répondaient aux noms de (attention, en rythme !) : Lindir, Legolas, Haldir, Thauriel, Tintalle, Draco, Arwen, et Naewenn ! Très linguale scomme noms, oui, je sais ! Tous des BCBG en chemise façon Gant et Alcott ! Fait amusant, les mââââââââles étaient tous blonds et les faaaaaaaaaaaaaammes brunes. Attends… Lindir n'est pas une femme ? Ouille ! COMMENT AURAIS-JE PU SAVOIR ? PAS TAPER !

Pendant que ces deux clans se regardaient en chiens de faïence, moi comprise, les profs arrivèrent dans la salle. Nous avions une responsable de niveau, la prof de photo, et plusieurs professeurs différents : sculpture, dessin/peinture, histoire de l'art, esthétique de l'art contemporain (autrement dit, philo, oui, moi aussi je suis tombée de ma chaise en entendant ça !). Pour faire court ! MANDIEU, les profs n'étaient pas étonnants : la prof de photo, Galadriel, était une véritable photographie photoshopée IN REAL LIFE ! D'une beauté soufflante (vous la sentez venir, la crise de jalousie ?) la mèche de cheveux calculée au centimètre près, la robe, toute en fluidité, et délicatesse. Brrr ! Pourquoi ai je brusquement la sensation de ressentir la comparaison Grace de Monaco/Margaret Thatcher !?

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, suis je la seule, à m'interroger sur la longueur des cheveux des professeurs ? Thorin, le prof de sculpture, Gandalf, prof d'histoire de l'art, Albus (Dumbledore) prof de philo, et …. Thranduil prof de dessin. Tiens ? Un autre membre de la publicité Colgate !

Ceci étant dit, nous avions reçu nos emplois du temps, et le planning du semestre ! Nous devions cette semaine commencer un workshop, avec un intervenant externe sur le thème : Masculin/Féminin, le sexe de l'Art. Et il faut dire que l'intervenant était disons… inspirant…. Il s'appelait Severus Snape, et disons que j'aurais pu me faire cuire des frites dans l'huile de ses cheveux ! Bref ! après cette PURGE, nous avions deux heures de flottements pour déjeuner (quoi ? Nous sommes l'élite, nos cerveaux risquent de surchauffer !) et je partais alors de mon côté, accompagnée de Kili, Fili, et Océane. Nous allions du côté d'un bar à smoothie, où nous nous sommes posés. Croyez moi, le smoothie, c'est la nouvelle caféine de l'étudiant ! Chacun allait de son petit commentaire sur tous le monde ! Fili lança les hostilités en se dandinant jusqu'à la table à la manière de Galadriel.

-Mââââ chéééériiiiiiiie, rétorqua Fili, tou es magnîîîîîfaaaaaïque !

-Arrêtez, ne soyez pas veaux !, rétorquais-je, Vous n'imaginez pas quelle difficulté elle doit endurer à marcher dans la bave de ses pauvres admirateurs à longueur de journée ! Non, ce n'est pas du vécu !

- Ne sois pas jalouse, cela ne te vas pas au teint ! (dixit Kili) En parlant de teint, n'y a t'il pas un certain blond qui t'a tapé dans l'oeil ?

-Ne sois pas jaloux, gamin ! J'aime ton frère autant que toi ! Mais je dois dire que certains m'ont tapé dans l'oeil ! (petit rire gêné devant les regards en dessous des trois comparses) OUI SEVERUS JE T'AIME (je ne vous raconte pas le plaisir de voir son smoothie se faire renverser sur votre tête !) bref ! tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu faire de l'oeil à Lindir !

-Ces pommettes sur lesquelles je pourrais me couper, brrr ! Elle n'est pas désagréable !

-Sauf que ce n'est pas une fille ! Fais juste attention à ne pas vexer Tauriel !

Kili tira une mine déconfite, pendant que je lui collais une bise sur la joue (oui je suis très tactile, on est italienne où on ne l'est pas !) et tentais de l'asperger à mon tour de smoothie (VENGEANCE !). Cela dégénéra en bataille de smoothie générale, qui eut pour conséquence que le propriétaire nous mit dehors à l'aide de torches et de fourches !

Nous sommes alors aller nous poser au bord d'une fontaine non loin de l'école.

- Personnellement, reprit Océane, j'adore Thorin !

-La sculpture ? (dixit moi) t'as raison ! J'adore sa tête de bûcheron canadien, avec les bras qui vont avec !

-OUI ! Dites moi, les garçons, le kiffe des tresses, là, vous vous le faites de partout ? Ca vient d'où ?

-De chez nous, c'est notre oncle !

(Regards ahuris de notre part, ceci dit, vu le tour d'avant bras chez les deux machins, ce n'est pas étonnant ! Vous croyez qu'il m'aiderais à monter ma bibliothèque Ikea ?)

-Je sais ! se moqua Fili, c'est le frère de notre mère, c'est lui qui nous a élevé.

-Vous vous dites, oui ils ne m'héritent pas leurs places, ils sont pistonnés, ecaetera, ecaetera ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas, on s'est battu pour arriver ici !

-Du calme, mon grand, je comprend ! C'est étonnant, mais ce n'est pas pire qu'autre chose ! Tu m'aurais dit être le fils de Thranduil, là, là je me serais étonnée ! Ou jetée du haut d'une falaise pour voir si je rêvais, c'est la même chose !

-Nan attends, cette pub pour chemise ? (à ce rythme là, la conversation se déroulait uniquement entre Kili et moi) mais arrête ! Il fait l'effet Tom Hiddleston ! Il est beau, il est gentil, il sent bon, mais tu nages en plein rêve éveillé !

- Je ne ferais aucune remarque, à part que oui, la chemise sur un homme, ça a le même effet sur moi que les sous-vêtements des femme sur les hommes ! Après… Il n'y a rien à ajouter ! tu m'imagines sortir avec un prof ? Gandalf à la rigueur mais….

-Ca c'est intéressant, je ne suis pas plus attiré que ça par vos sous-vêtements, mesdames.

-Parce ce que tu nous préfères sans ? Pas de problème, je viens nue demain, ça sera inspirant !


	2. Tout le monde veut devenir un Cat !

Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews ! Je vous envoie à tou-(te)-s des Kinder Bueno et de Cacola mentaux ! Je vais faire ma petite minute "je voudrais remercier l'Académie" ! Merci à **Océane** de me supporter depuis le début de l'année ! Et à **Naewenn**, **Eagles Eagles**, et **la Plume d'Hélèna** pour leur soutien (d'accord, elles m'ont poussé au fesse avec une fourche !) .

Je m'excuse pour les personnages existants qui se reconnaissent, c'est soi totalement voulu (désolée Albus !) soi totalement névrosé de votre part (il n'y a pas que moi qui ai oublié de prendre ses petits médicaments ! Vilains Garnements !). Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, pour vous soigner ! Moi ça marche ! Je vous aime !

* * *

Tout ceci pour expliquer comment je me suis retrouvée à sortir de chez moi le lendemain, une perruque rose vif sur la tête, des lunettes blanches sixties (attention ! Deuxième orgasme chromatique en vue !), un mini T shirt couleur chair, avec des motifs de pomme sur les seins (méchante Eve !), un short taille haut (couleur chair aussi) avec une feuille de vigne là où il faut et mes jambes interminables (disons que ce que le short gagnait en haut, il le perdait en bas) ponctuée par des pieds nus ! ET LE TOUT AVEC LE SOURIRE, LA BONNE HUMEUR ET EN CHANTANT EMBRASSE LA ! MAIS SIIII ! LA PETITE SIRENE !

Autant vous dire que sur le chemin de l'école, j'avais pas mal de succès ! Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les lunettes, c'est que vous ne voyez pas les réactions de gens que vous croisez dans la rue… Celle des beaux artistes, par contre ! Allez, on arrive, on fait risette !

Alors que je m'élançait fièrement dans l'arène, je constatais avec enjoy qu'elle était vide, à l'exception d'un prof: Thranduil (oui je sais c'était prévisible, il fallait s'y attendre, mais quitte à faire la loi de l'emmerdement maximum, il fallait bien tomber sur quelqu'un !)

Oui, il était là, en T shirt blanc, une clope à la main, appuyé le long des marches du parvis. Il ne m'avait pas encore vu, mais je sentais que mes joues devenaient rouges (foutues hormones !). Autant y aller au culot ! J'avançais le plus naturellement du monde (du moins autant qu'on pouvait l'être avec une perruque sur la tête !) et m'installais de l'autre côté de la porte, mon portable dans la main (Tétris, créateur de liens sociaux depuis -1654 avant JCv).

Il leva les yeux à mon approche et je sentis son regard narquois glisser vers moi, avec en prime, un petit sourire sadique. Dieu Merci, môman m'a doté de belles jambes ! c'est ça, prend ton pied, gamin ! Je me tournais vers lui en retirant les lunettes et faisant un grand sourire ( je ne saurais dire si c'étais miss France ou si c'était façon Joker !). De toute façon, il devait arriver à voir mes dents de sagesse vu d'ici (Oui ! je sais être classe ET sexy !).

Il continuait à m'étudier du regard (pour ne pas dire déshabiller), et lança de manière nonchalante :

-Ne risquez vous pas d'avoir froid dans cette tenue (avec une accentuation sur le mot tenue bien prononcée) ?

-Voyez-vous, la perruque fait toute la différence ! Je pourrais être nue en train de danser la salsa sur une boule de chantier (toute allusion, sexuelle ou autre est clairement voulue !), je préviendrais tout sens du ridicule en la gardant sur moi (sur la tête ou autre part, c'est selon ! et NON CE N'EST PAS DU VECU !)

Vous savez comment on reconnait un bon prof de dessin ? Il étudie bien les lignes qui composent un sujet, et est très observateur. Une bonne qualité, car je voyais ses yeux zigzaguer entre mes jambes, ma taille, et mes yeux. Fais gaffe, gamin, qui sème la tomate récolte la pizza !

Nous entamions une petite danse de regards, façon salsa cubaine ! Chacun essayant de saisir le regard de l'autre, avec un sourire narquois qui se promenaient sur nos lèvres, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres dévoilent un petit sourire carnassier.

-Vous semblez trouver ce premier workshop sur le nu (petit temps de pose de sa part : avec son regard baladeur) particulièrement inspirant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne perdrez pas votre place. J'espère que nous, enfin j'apprendrais beaucoup de vous.

Il y eut un petit sourire de connivence entre nous, car arrivait d'autres élèves, dont la source du problème, alias Kili. Dites donc ! C'est la journée des sourires narquois ! A quand la journée de l'orgasme déjà ?

Ils (c'est à dire Kili, Fili, Océane, Héléna, et étonnement Naewenn ! L'aurais-je débauché d'un simple regard ? ) se détachèrent du groupe de brebis égarées pour se diriger vers la voie de l'illumination (bienvenus dans la secte du grand Caribou ! ). Je vis le regard amusé d'Océane, ainsi que l'éclat de rire de Kili (et Fili, en canon… Est ce qu'ils font toujours tout en canon ? Ca fait un mélange explosif ! Oui, désolé, c'était nul, je sais, laissez mes ovaires se remettre !)

Finalement, ce qui m'étonnais le plus, c'était la présence de Naewenn parmi nous. Un lion dans une mercerie (oui je sais, une mercerie, c'est un endroit où l'on vend des articles de couture ! Mais bon, je sens venir la guerre des boutons ! OUI JE SAIS ! Cette blague était nulle ! Ceci étant dit, je suis à moitié nue, avec une perruque rose sur la tête et je viens de faire des sous-entendus bizarres à un de mes profs…. MAIS TOUT EST PARFAITEMENT NORMAL EN FAIT !) ! Mandieu j'entends la chanson cuir, cuir cuir moustache dans ma tête ! Cuir, cuir, cuir moustache ! (Mais tapez sur Youporn, je ne vais pas tout faire à votre place ! Tout ça pour dire comment j'en suis arrivée à voir Thranduil, Kili, Fili et les autres en tenues intégrale de cuir sexy, façon Village People… FOUTUES HORMONES !)

Bref ! Tout le petit groupe était réuni, sur le parvis, en train de rigoler, notamment Kili et Fili qui asticotaient Naewenn régulièrement ! Garde ton Self-Control ma fille ! On sent qu'elle fait partie de la tribu GrandeSoeur/PetitFrère ! OUI JE VOUS VOIS ! C'est peut être pour ça que je les aime bien, même si ils ont le même âge que moi ! Et voilà que Fili s'y mettait à son tour ! Naewenn, Héléna, Océane et moi même nous lancions un regard désespéré, qui montrait une habitude commune, légère, je dis bien très légère (c'est ironique !) sensation de déjà vu ! Mais aussi un petit sourire compris entre nous ! Attention …. Battons nous !

Essayez de visualiser la scène ! Moi sautant sur le dos de Fili (oui, dans ma tête j'ai quatre ans !) en agitant ma main dans ses cheveux et lui qui attrape Océane dans ses bras (oh mandieu ! Un otage !), tandis que Naewenn et Héléna s'attaquent à Kili, le tout sous le regard amusé (et limite envieux) des autres ! Les garçons essayèrent de se défendre à l'aide de bouteilles d'eau (tant que ce n'est pas du smoothie). Malheureusement pour eux, ils en lancèrent également sur Gimli et Bofur, qui se mêlèrent à nous pour nous aider à nous débarrasser des deux frangins ! Ce fut le signal e départ, et étonnamment, certaines plantes vertes nous rejoignirent !

Dieu bénisse le concepteur de cette école ! Il y avait la fontaine où nous nous étions posé hier pour finir ce qu'il nous restait de smoothie juste en face de l'école !

Gardez votre imagination au frais : nos deux comparses, transportés à bouts de bras par la moitié de la classe, sous le regard ahuris des conducteurs qui se tenaient dans leurs voitures sur la route ! En plus du petit groupe de départ étaient venus sur greffer Gimli, Bofur, et bien que plus timidement, Ori, ainsi qu'Arwen, Lindir et Legolas (que voulez vous, si sa Royale Majesté le Roi des Plantes Vertes, le géant vert, a donné son consentement, …. Bon, d'accord, le bobo lyonnais individualiste est moins individualiste que ce que je pensais !). Kili et Fili, tenus à bouts de bras furent lancés de force dans la fontaine, en entraînant certaines personnalités avec eux. Vous me direz, la place d'une sirène, c'est dans l'eau, c'est vrai, et puis ça rafraichit ! Mais je m'interroge pour Lindir et pour Océane : vraiment ? Un elfe et une biche ? Vous savez quoi ? Kili et Fili, créateurs de liens sociaux depuis 2941 !

Tout ça pour expliquer comme nous sommes arrivés trempés en cours ce matin. C'est sur cette note de bonne humeur, et la prise de photos-dossiers, que nous sommes retournés à l'école trempés, sous le regards amusés des autres et des profs. Au culot, je vous dis, au culot !

Severus Snape nous virent arriver dans un rictus…. Quelle drôle d'idée de donner un workshop sur le sexe à une pucelle ! Ne pouvant nous coller (nota bene : planquer les pots de colle de l'atelier ! Et youpi de ne plus être au lycée !), ils nous obligea au moins à nous sécher (quelle dommage, j'adore être toute mouillée ! Diantre ! Je n'aurais pas du dire ça ! Ceci n'est pas une allusion sexuelle quelconque, enfin ! C'est trop tôt ! On se connait à peine !) en faisant les étoiles de mer devant la fenêtre ! Ce qui nous laissa le temps de réfléchir à ce que nous allions faire pour le rendu de ce workshop! Il fallait rendre un travail graphique, et/ou autre chose ! J'avais ma petite petite en tête : j'allais jouer sur la symbolique d'Adam et surtout Eve, et celle du fruit défendu. Je voulais, dans une corbeille de fruit y placer des sextoys différents (des rabbits, des oeufs, des plugs, etc, etc, etc n'allez pas voir ce que c'est si vous n'avez pas 18 ans !) pour symboliser le fruit tentateur pour la femme, et jouer sur le stéréotype chrétien de la FEEEEEEEEEMME pécheresse, qui est responsable de presque tous les maux (je caricature !). Et non je ne les ai pas ENCORE en ma possession, et NON, je ne compte pas (tous) les essayer !

Ajoutez à cela une peinture d'une femme (en rouge, pour symboliser le feu charnel) en train de se masturber au centre d'un arbre, et entourée d'hommes idéalisés, des statues grecques, nus (et peints en bleu !). Bref autant vous dire que j'ai du boulot ! et non, je ne compte pas demander à un de mes petits camarades de les tester pour moi… NI A UN DES PROFS, je vous vois venir ! Quoique Albus… Nan je divague. VAGUE !

Quant à Kili, et Fili, les deux bout-en-trains de la classe, ils avaient préparé (un sale coup) un projet commun pour ce délicieux prof ! Une peinture de lui, façon peinture flamande, avec une robe verte d'un gout plus que douteux, un croisement entre un chat, un renard et un alien (un croisement de trois animaux, oui je révolutionne la génétique, MOA madame !) autour du cou, et un chapeau disons pour le moins original : rouge vif, et sur lequel pendait… un vautour empaillé. Autant vous dire que le taux d'œstrogène de la salle à la vue de ce tableau avait grimpé en flèche !

Pour le reste, chaque projet avait sa personnalité, certains plus aventureux que d'autres ! Et, pour ainsi dire, l'ambiance était au beau fixe. La petite promenade de ce matin avait lié une partie de la classe ensemble, et à midi, l'idée d'une soirée était lancée. Après avoir tagiversé tant et tant (si on vous pose la question, c'est ce que m'a balancé plusieurs fois ce cher Severus), nous avons décidé d'aller chez moi !

Je vous explique ! Avec mon petit boulot de cet été (comme quoi garder des chèvres et des vaches, ça paie ! Yodolehiho ! Quelqu'un a un chapeau de Peter Pan à me prêter ? J'ai déjà le short et les bretelles !), j'ai réussi à me prendre un studio de 30m2 sous les combles ! Attendez ! ne voyez pas ç comme un bel appart façon loft, tout blanc, tout beau et qui sent bon ! Je suis au cinquième étage, sous les toits, dans une seule et immense pièce (poutres apparentes, donc n'imaginez pas que mes elfes peuvent se tenir debout ! Moi même je rampe pour atteindre mon lit !), dans laquelle je me suis contentée de jeter des tapis une grande palette de chantier (mais si vous savez, les machins en bois et un matelas au sol, dans un coin. Dans un autre coin, j'ai une toute pitite, pitite, pitite salle de bain kitchenette (d'accord ! Un micro-onde sur un frigo, cela vous va ?) ! Le reste est un capharnaüm incohérent de toiles, de pots de peintures, de pinceaux et de pochettes contre les murs. Enfin, sur ce qu'il reste de place j'ai jeté des coussins et entassé sous la partie la plus basse du toit tous mes livres d'art (mes bébés ! Pas touche, JE SUIS UNE FOLLE ! Compris ? ) et livres tout court, d'ailleurs ! En parlant du toit, j'avais tout de même un atout ! Grâce à une fenêtre, je pouvais atteindre et monter sur le toit ! Vous saviez qui était la folle en train de danser avec un balai sur les toits de la ville en chantant "Tout le monde veut devenir un Cat" ! Oui, j'adore les Disneys ! Avec mooi ! Ce rêêêêeêêêveeeeeuuuuuuh bleeeeeeeeuuuuuu !)

Voilà comment j'ai été amenée à recevoir les premières années chez moi ! Il faut dire qu'après cette PURGE, on avait plus envie de se détendre que faire autre chose. J'avais lancé l'invitation comme ça, avec comme seule consigne de ramener quelque chose ! Autant de la boisson (pas du jus d'orange, les gars, hein !) que de la nourriture (pour fêter ça, PIZZA !) !

Résultats, à 9h et demi, tous les premières années étaient arrivés et entassés dans mon appart, autour de la palette, entassés sur les coussins ! Les chips sur la table : CHECK ! Les pizzas dans le micro-ondes : CHECK ! Et les bouteilles … Dans les mains de la populasse ! Finalement, tout le monde s'amusait plutôt bien ! Et si on se la jouait soirée bizutage en médecine ? Qui veut aller se balader dans les rues de la ville habillé en Maya l'abeille, en Astérix et Obélix ou Bébé géant (Gimli, ce n'est pas une critique) pour danser en chantant des chansons paillardes ?

Comment renier un tel moment de convivialité ? On (d'accord, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, Legolas !) avait lancé de la musique (pas du Disney hélas, autant vous dire que je devais avoir la tête de Jim Carrey, lorsque l'on me demandait quel morceau c'était !) et la bonne humeur régnait, ceci dit, tout le monde est de bonne humeur avec deux grammes d'alcool dans le sang ! Pour les fumeurs, ils passaient leurs têtes par la fenêtre, et se faisaient asticoter les jambes par les non fumeurs (merci DIEU, de m'avoir donné de bons poumons et la volonté de les garder !), et, au point où nous en étions, nous nous étions transformés en petits chimistes ! Kili et Fili tentaient de mélanger un maximum d'alcool dans une même bouteille ! Pour le blond, il proposait un mélange de rhum, coca, vodka, et whisky (prononcez vhisjy, pour les intimes !), tandis que le brun proposait mélangeait manzana, rhum, vodka et oasis. Disons qu'ils étaient aussi traître l'un ET l'autre !

Nos copains les elfes avaient eux aussi ramené quelques bouteilles … DE VINS ! Rosé pamplemousse et vin blanc. Que dire de plus ! Mais la soirée n'était pas encore à son comble ! Quel n'était pas mon étonnement quand je vis arriver dans mon appart des profs ! A la file indieeennnnneeeuuuh ! Indiieeeeennneeeeuuuuh ! Indiieeeeennneeeeuuuuh ! Indiieeeeennneeeeuuuuh ! (OUI C'EST PETER PAN ! INCULTES ! )

Gandalf, Albus, Thorin et Thranduil venaient de pénétrer dans mon appart, alors que nous n'étions pas vraiment frais. Pour vous dire la vérité : Gimli faisait un concours de beuverie avec Ori, Kili, Lindir et Arwen, tandis que Tintallë et Tauriel faisait une partie de bras de fer (honnêtement, avec le peu de seins qu'elles ont; NON JE N'AI PAS REGARDE ON M'A RACONTE; bref ! Je doute de leur sexe). Enfin, Legolas était allongé sur les genoux d'Héléna, Haldir était de son côté avec Océane, tandis tous le reste du petit monde, dont moi, jouait le jeu de la pièce dans un pot de peinture, assis de l'autre coté de la pièce ! Mais LE PIRE est que personne ne fit attention à leur arrivée. C'est Thorin qui "engagea" la conversation en s'incrustant dans le jeu, et faisant mouche alors que nous avions l'air de moules qui faisaient des crises d'épilepsies (et NON c'est pas du vécu, ça aussi !).

Ils s'installèrent avec nous à même le sol sans complexe, se saisirent de verres et de l'alcool, et vinrent même jouer avec nous (d'accord, pas Thranduil, ça aurait pu le décoiffer ! ). Thorin se servit une bière, puis ce mit à discuter avec Naewenn (nota bene : lui demander comment sont ses muscles, je sais c'est puéril, mais c'est un prof de sculpture, il a une réputation à tenir, merde !), tandis que Gandalf fumait la pipe avec Bofur, Fili, Ori et Draco. Enfin, Albus sortit une sorte de chapeau qui rappelait celui peint par Kili et Fili, et se le mit sur tête (en fait j'adore ce prof ! Pas vous ? ) et se mit à philosopher sur la question de l'être contemporain par rapport aux étoiles, et aux rendez vous. D'accord, ça peut paraître un peu bizarre, mais voyez la scène du prof de philo, dans le film Les Profs, lorsqu'il donne son premier cours ! Contentez de vous de hocher la tête à jeun, et vous comprendrez tous avec deux grammes ! (Nota bene : PITIE ! Faites que mon VRAI prof de philo ne lise jamais cette fic !).

La soirée se finit sur la moitié des élèves qui restèrent "dormir" chez moi (d'accord, on a pas dormi, MAIS on a rien fait d'autres ! Les Beaux Arts ne sont pas une immense partouze ! Que de stéréotype mes ailleux ! Sauf Ori qui dormait avec Draco …. BREF !), et le signal du départ fut donné quand Gimli s'effondra littéralement sur le sol, en plein milieu de la pièce.

Nous (c'est à dire Kili, Fili, Océane, Naewenn, Héléna, Haldir, Legolas et moi même votre dévoué serviteur ! Ne me remerciez pas, si vous n'avez besoin de rien je suis votre homme ! Sauf pour envoyer de la pizza au moineau ! Là, je suis votre femme !) sommes partis dans les rues de la ville chanter des chansons paillardes à tue-tête (on s'est constitué un stock de chaussures, qu'un mille-pattes nous envierait !), et en faisant l'ouverture de la boulangerie du quartier. Je me rappelle encore de leurs yeux extatiques quand ils nous ont vu arriver à 5 heures du mat (imaginez seulement le bruit d'une machine au Casino de Las Vegas ! DING DING DING ! On voyait la monnaie lui sortir par les oreilles !) pour dévaliser le stock de croissants !

Puis nous sommes remontés sur le toit de mon immeuble (je peux vous dire que monter les cinq étages sans ascenseurs sans se tuer relevait du miracle !) pour prendre le petit dèj devant le lever de soleil sur les toits de la ville. Enfin nous l'aurions vu si on ne s'était pas endormis sur le toit avant… Ca ne me rajeunit pas tous ça ! Vite, où est passé mon balai ?

Après un coup de jet d'eau bien placé, nous étions en route pour les Beaux Arts ! VAILLAMMENT, tel une Compagnie d'Aventuriers partant courageusement gravir des montagnes pour affronter un vieux Dragon (aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu !).


	3. Tu t'envoles !

LIIIIBBRREEEE ! Oui, libre ! Je suis libre ! Libéréééeee, Délivréééeeee ! (la Reine des Neiges, je sais rester à la page enfin ! Ne soyez pas impertinents, bandes de coquinoux !)

Voilà une semaine que nous avons terminé ce workshop, et entamons dès aujourd'hui la semaine de Théorie ! Gandalf, épouse moi !

Voilà, désolée, il fallait que cela sorte ! Cette semaine, nos cours étaient mixés entre histoire de l'art, philosophie (Hakuna Matata ! Bonne semaine à vous aussi !), et dessin modèle vivant. Nous commencions donc par un cours de dessin bien senti derrière les fagots !

Je vous explique la scène ! Moi, pôôôôvre petite âme sensible, n'avait comme certains de mes camarades jamais fait de dessins de modèle vivant. On s'attendait à apprendre les bases, comment dire, du dessin, genre dessiner une bouteille en composant ses lignes ! (OUI ça peut paraitre stupide, MAIS OUI ! On a déjà passé trois heures à dessiner UNE BOUTEILLE D'EAU !)

Mais quel ne fut pas ma surprise en entrant dans la salle, accueillie par notre elfe blond préféré, tout d'abord d'être la première (oh ça va ! Ca ne m'était pas arrivé depuis la sixième !), mais aussi de voir un modèle debout, complètement nue, une sorte de Vénus sortant des flots et faisant des risettes et autres mimiques ridicules au porteur de testostérone de la salle.

Autant en parler, tiens ! Elle était d'assez grande taille, d'une maigreur pathétique (désolé de le dire, mais les nénettes qui font 1m80 pour 40-20-40 de mensurations, oui, les anorexiques qui font en sorte de l'être, ça me casse la brindille ! Désolée de faire un 90-60-90 un peu rond, hein messieurs, dames ! mais je m'égare !), une masse blonde de cheveux qui lui tombaient jusque dans le bas du dos, toute en angles et en arêtes. Et ses yeux, quand elle ne les posait pas sur un mâle, étaient inexpressifs, éteints, vides, quoi ! Dès que Thranduil, balayant la salle du regard, lui adressait la parole, elle se mettait dans des postures faussement sexys, en roulant des hanches (enfin, pour ce qu'elle avait!) et en faisant des mous de biche effarouchée. Pathétique !

Après m'être fait les ongles sur le dos d'une chaise, j'entendais la chanson Infernale (Le Bossu de Notre Dame) dans ma tête à la place de l'habituel Charivari (idem j'entends encore l'écho nostalgique des grelots). Margaret (Tatcher, suivez un peu, s'il vous plait !), pourquoi m'as tu abandonnééééé ?

Bref ! Margaret dut entendre mes prières, car à ce moment là arrivait à leur tour mes frangins préférés ! J'ai nommé Kili et Fili ! Je ne saurais pas comment décrire la tête de Kili en entrant dans la pièce : un végétarien dans une boucherie, ou un étudiant en art dans une boutique de peinture ! Un diabétique chez Willy Wonka ! J'oubliais que le type angulaire lui plaisait ! Vite un saut d'eau froide ! Fili me rejoignit, pouffant comme une adolescente hystérique à un concert de Justin Bieber, devant la tête de son petit frère. Et le voilà qui me faisait un clin d'oeil, le sacripant !

Tandis que les autres arrivaient, nous nous placions côte à côte sur des tabourets (je ne vous raconte pas les problèmes de dos, après !), sortant notre matériel. Je plantais un ou deux crayons dans mon chignon vite fait, pour le maintenir en place, tandis que Fili, tentait de m'écrire dans le dos avec son stylo… J'ai eu la bonne idée de mettre un T-shirt avec un décolleté en V dans le dos, rappelez moi de me mettre en bleu de travail quand on commencera la peinture !

Tout le monde était arrivé, le modèle, qui s'appelait Lavire, prenait place sur le plateau, dans une pose lascive de Vénus de Botticelli, tentant paresseusement de cacher ses formes… Enfin, ses formes… mon porte-manteau a plus à cacher qu'elle !

Nous commencions alors à dessiner dans une ambiance silencieuse, presque moniale ! C'est l'heure de la prière Tierce ! OOOOHHH Grand Caribou ! Protège nous de ta lumière ! Diantre, déjà une heure que l'on dessine !

Pendant que je fixais le corps nu du modèle, reportant peu à peu sa silhouette sur ma feuille, je sentis quelqu'un passer derrière moi, ses longs cheveux blancs frôlant ma nuque penchée sur mon dessin. Je sentis son souffle s'approcher de mon oreille et ses longs doigts saisir délicatement mon poignet pour faire dévier mon trait et réajuster mon crayon dans ma main, délicatement. Je fus quelque peu récalcitrante à rectifier ma position.

A ce moment ci, il me murmura à l'oreille : "il est toujours préférable de bien le garder en main. Il vous est précieux au delà de tout, je comprends cela." Dans un dernier souffle, "d'un artiste à une autre". Puis, il se releva silencieusement s'éloigna observer le travail des autres. Alors seulement je pus laisser reprendre mon souffle… Mais c'est qu'il me faisait de l'effet, l'effronté, qu'il le savait et en jouait en plus !

Je levais à nouveau les yeux (il me faudrait peut-être un seau d'eau froide à moi aussi ! Bref !) et croisais le regard goguenard d'Océane ainsi que celui de Lavine, qui n'avaient rien perdu de notre petit échange. Tortillant les épaules (je devais avoir le sourire façon chat de Cheshire, et les yeux du Chapelier fou… Ah on me dit hors antenne que c'est toujours le cas, navrée !), je me remettais en place sur mon tabouret, faisant un clin d'oeil à Océane, jouant toutes les deux des seins façon danseuses orientales (de manière discrète s'il vous plait, encore une fois ! On n'a plus cinq ans ! Du moins ça ne se voit pas, et on ne demande pas son âge à une dame !) et mimant derrière son dos (magnifique ! soi dit en passant, c'est criminel de sa part de porter des chemises ! Je me répète : la chemise a un puissant pouvoir érotique sur moi !) swags, des ashtags et des signes de kikoos (c'est ironique bien évidemment, je suis désolée si un kikoo lit cette fic, ce n'est pas méchant, je respecte autant la culture du kikoo que la culture du salsifis ! D'ailleurs, je suis désolée si des salsifis se sentent vexés à la lecture de cette fic.).

Pendant ce temps là, en dehors de mon Palais Mental, le cours se poursuivait, et on entamait une pose (oh le vilain jeu de mot !) bien heureuse d'un quart d'heure ! Enfin, Fili, Océane, et moi principalement ! Lui non plus n'avait pas laissé échappé l'échange entre moi et Thranduil. Quant à Kili, eh bien, il rampait de douleurs aux pieds du porte-manteau, pardon, de Lavire. Délaissant son piédestal, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas grandiloquent, son nain accroché à ses basques. J'en profitais pour sauter sur ledit piédestal avec Océane tenant des poses de mîmes obèses, tandis que Fili se prenait pour un photographe, façon Cristina Cordula, à coup de "vas yyyyy, mââââ chééériiiie ! Tou es magniiifaaaïïïque !". Puis il fit descendre Océane en la faisant s'envoler dans ses bras, monta avec moi, se plaça derrière moi façon Titanic (Jack et Rose, super romantique ! Kyyaaaah !) en hurlant des choses comme : "JE VOOOLLEEE", et des absurdités en essayant de se marcher cordialement sur les pieds ! Le tout pour crier "OH ! Regarde, Jack, un Iceberg !" en voyant Thranduil rentrer dans la pièce !

Je vis que je l'avais vexé, il avait un air étonné, qu'il fit disparaitre derrière un masque de froideur. Chacun son tour, gamin ! Océane saisit mon petit jeu, et lança à la volée : " Ne soyez pas vexé, à votre âge, vous êtes au dessus !".

Si elle me tend une perche recouverte de nounours, et de tous les bonbons possibles et inimaginables de Candy Crush, je ne peux que la saisir ! "Océane, enfin ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas demander son âge à une dame (et le grand final, à grand renfort de tambours et trompettes mentales !). Excusez la, je sais que c'est un sujet tabou pour certaines vieilles actrices sur le retour."

Sur ce, je sautais du bloc, entrainant Fili avec moi, bras dessus-bras dessous, et sortais de la salle en murmurant à Thranduil au passage "1 partout, balle au centre."

Nous sommes alors allé dans la cafétéria au premier étage, mon béguin du moment m'y attendait. Ca a été un véritable coup de foudre entre nous, il était fort, stable, carré à l'extérieur, froid, mais à l'intérieur, il est rempli de douceurs et de chocolat ! D'ailleurs, je savais qu'il serait là ! Il était toujours présent, à l'heure, et m'accueillait avec un véritable ronronnement ! C'était platonique entre nous pour l'instant, mais j'hésitais à faire évoluer notre relation. Et il était là, au fond de la pièce, branché sur le secteur ! Le distributeur !

Fili et Océane, connaissant mon petit manège, se mirent à chanter "J'en ai rêvé" de la Belle au Bois Dormant (oui, je sais je n'écoute que du Disney !), allez avec nous !

Mon amour je t'ai vu Au beau milieu d'un rêve Mon amour un aussi doux rêve Est un présage d'amour Refusons tous deux que nos lendemains Soient mornes et gris Nous attendrons l'heure De notre bonheur Toi ma destinée Je saurai t'aimer J'en ai rêvé

lalalalalalalalalalalala !

en mimant une valse avec un hibou et des lapins dans les bottes à travers la salle jusqu'à la machine ! Et si vous vous posez la question, oui, il y avait d'autres gens dans la salle, mais bon, je crois qu'ils commencent à s'habituer aussi ! D'ailleurs Bofur vint à son tour en chantant, faisant s'envoler mes lapins imaginaires, pour m'entrainer dans une ronde façon Country ! oh Yeeaaah ! Puis nous tournions, emmenant les gens avec nous au passage ! Vous me dites comment faire danser un Ori ou un Gimli, eh bien, mon cher Jammy, c'est très simple (désolée pour cette imitation un peu pourri !) ! Après les avoir traîné de force avec nous, ils se sont pris au jeu, tout simplement, comme à peu près toute la classe ! Nous faisions un ramdam pas po-ssible ! Je crois que l'administration en dessous devait sauter en même temps que nous !

Bien évidemment, on ne peut pas faire que danser en cours, vous me direz, eh bien il y en avait un autre du même avis que vous ! Je vous le donne en cent (et non pas en mille, j'ai pas envie de perdre mille d'un coup flûte !) notre chère tête blonde !

Donc, nous rondions tous joyeusement (si ça existe, du verbe ronder, je révolutionne la langue française , moi madame ! et que c'est pratique ces téléphones avec internet ! Tous sur le Lac de Collemaraaaaaa… Lalalalalalalalalalalaalalalalalala !), quand nous devions changer de partenaire à bout de bras, je me fis alpaguer par une longue main comme je les aime, longues, mais assez fines et viriles à la fois, et comme je hais leur propriétaire. Ce petit (enfin petit…) m'attrapa donc, et se servant de sa main libre, il m'attira à lui, sa main au creux de mes reins. La fête est finie, me dit il.

Oh non, rétorquais-je, elle ne fait que commencer.

Ce petit échange n'ayant duré qu'à peine une ou deux secondes, on ne nous avait pas remarqué. Je me libérais de son emprise, puis sonnait la retraite à mes troupes exténuées.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi je le hais, je vous explique, cela tient à un mot : PI-LULE ! J'avais oublié de prendre ma pilule hier soir, et comme par malheur, mes hormones avaient décidé de se la jouer yo-yo, et cet elfe les transformaient en cocktails molothoff ! Or vous le savez, ce genre de cocktails, c'est mal, il ne faut pas essayer d'en boire, d'accord ? j'ai déjà essayé ça fait mal ! Et il y a toujours des dommages collatéraux ! Et la c'est mon cerveau qui se retrouve malheureusement parasité !

Ceci étant dit en petit aparté (ne répétez rien hein ?), nous nous sommes en route vers la classe, le lampadaire avait repris sa position et nous reprenions les nôtres. C'est en baissant les yeux sur mon dessin que je vis une légère inscription sur un des coins sous la date, un "2-1" ironique. C'est ça, tu veux jouer, eh bien on va jouer ! (si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, je ne marche pas, je cours, avec les roulettes et les flammes en prime !). J'adore ce genre de petit message amical : tu veux jouer ?

Je levais les yeux et croisais son regard, de l'autre coté de

la salle : oh que oui, je veux jouer.


	4. Il en faut peu pour être heureux !

Si un jour vous passez par chez nous, n'allez surtout pas à la gare, c'est une sorte de zoo, surtout le vendredi après midi.

Bien sûr, les beaux arts sont en week end, et ce d'entre nous qui doivent rentrer chez eux doivent …. Se rouler dans les orties ! Nan ! qui est vous meussieur ? Que faites vous dans mon lavabo ? Oh ! Un génie ! Brefn j'ai un Naavi en train de faire la danse du ventre sur mon frigo, et tout vous semble normal ? (en fait oui.)

Nous disions donc : il faut rentrer maison (bravo, 10 points pour les céleris qui ont répondus !)! Nous avions finis notre semaine bien chargée, avec en prime quelques instants mémorables : comme, le country club (au sens littéral) dans la cafèt, Gandalf en robe à fleur, Albus avec un chapeau à fleur (cet homme est un fétichiste… Moi je l'aime bien en fait ! )… Comment leur expliquer que nous sommes au mois d'octobre (si vous avez une idée, lâchez une review ! j'offre un kinder et une place dans le métro 3b de Paris direction le Poney Fringant à celui qui a la meilleure idée ! Vers l'Infini et l'Au delà !) ?

Je sais, je sais, je divague beaucoup (VAGUE ! SI ELLE EST BIEN CETTE BLAGUE !), mais j'ai décidé de maigrir et pour ça, je prend du LSD ! Si je vous jure que ça marche ! C'est vachement plus dur d'aller grignoter la nuit quand un dragon garde votre frigo ! SMAUG SORT DE CE CORPS !

Mais si je vous parle de cette fois là, plus particulièrement qu'une autre, c'est parce que toute la classe sans exception se trouvait au même endroit ! Dans le hall d'attente de la gare ! Nous devions le samedi aller voir plusieurs expositions et vernissages à Lyon ( Lyon, la plus belle ville du monde, et devant Paris sur 8 points : le manger, le boire, les fleuves (PARCE QUE NOUS, ON EN A DEEEUUUUX ! God save la Saône !), le cinéma (God save les Lumières, qui portent bien leur nom !), la cathédrale (Parce que nous, la peste, on en a fait qu'en entendre parler, c'est qu'il y a une raison !), le festival des Lumières, avec des Concerts dans l'Amphithéâtre Romain ! CESAR AVEC NOUS !, l'Histoire ! Bref merci CNN, nan à part ça je ne suis pas lyonnaise !) Voilà ! C'était l'instant publicitaire du jour !

Nous devions passer la nuit la bas, et repartir demain soir. Je m'égare beaucoup, je trouve, non ? Ca doit s'expliquer par le fait que nous étions tous assis sur des fauteuils, et regardions passer les badauds derrière la vitre. Vous connaissez l'expression : avoir autant d'intérêt dans le regard q'un épagneul picard devant un champ de navet ? Eh bien vous avez une idée de ce que nous faisions… Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? il faut se tenir à carreau, je ne veux pas courir à côté du train pour y aller, il n'y a pas noté la pelle sur mon front !

Je m'ennuie! Qui a un flingue, que je vise le smiley dessiné sur le mur ? Oui, certains écoutaient de la musique sur leurs iPod, mais nous autres l'élite, nous avions trouvé un moyen disons, plus utile pour passer le temps : le DOMINO humain ! YYEEAH ROCK'N ROOOOLL !

Oui, pour les plus cartésiens d'entre vous nous balancions au rythme de la musique de Rabbi Jacob (je sens des rouflaquettes pousser à coté de mes oreilles, quant à Fili .. A non, il les a déjà sur le nez !) en jouant au Loup-Garou de Tiercelieu. Au sens littéral sentant ! Mais genre le jeu du pauvre, sur des vieux bouts de feuilles, qui datent de quand on avait encore des feuilles (et une trousse!), avec Cupidon (oui mais c'est pas drôle sinon), deux loups-garous, trois villageois, une sorcière (vous croyez qu'on peut demander à Galadriel de jouer ?Oh la mauvaise langue !) ! Avec votre bien-aimée servante, Kili, Fili, Océane, Haldir, Albus, sans chapeau aujourd'hui dommage (je sais, c'est dur, mais remettez vous, je vous soutiens), Naewenn, et Héléna ! Bien sûr, c'était Gandalf le Maître du jeu (Vive la secte du Grand Caribou ! Dis donc, toi, avec ton casque à cornes, présente moi ta femme, tu sauras pourquoi t'as des Cornes ! Désolée, Loki !) ! Et pour faire simple, ce premier tour : je suis un loup-garou (LE PREMIER QUI FAIT UNE ALLUSION A TWILIGHT, JE LE FRAPPE AVEC UN PALMIER ! nan je ne sais pas, on m'en a parlé ! Et si on vous pose la question je suis épilée, non mais ! La mode yéti, c'est bon pour les Marcheurs de Games of Thrones).

**Premier Tour **: Cupidon fait son oeuvre (j'espère qu'il est meilleur que moi aux fléchettes), puis je découvre mon partenaire… Allez, on remetun kébab en jeu ! Fili ? Nan ce serait trop beau ! Océane ? Vous connaissez la mère de Bambi ? Eh bah elle est MOOOORTE ! La biche, ça a bon goût ! Non non : Naewenn ! Bravo (10 points pour les céleris !). Bref c'est notre tour. Je suis fière de notre oeuvre ! A peine nous nous consultions du regard que nous regardions … Notre première victime : Kili ! Que voulez vous, il est à croquer (désolée pour cette blague un peu nulle !).

Puis c'était le tour de la sorcière ! (Au bûcher, au bûcher !). Elle (ce n'est pas indicatif, de toute façon il ou elle tient sa baguette dans sa main… Brûlez moi, allez y !) choisit juste d'observer la "carte" d'un joueur !

Puis vint l'aube … TADADAAAAAM ! Fili et moi poussions de grands sanglots, façon "Oh malheur, elle est morte !" et nous prenant mutuellement dans les bras ! Albus tint le récit d'une manière ridicule, Kili essayant vaillamment de se défendre, muni de bandes de cire d'épilation, avant de sauter dans un saut de sauce bolognaise ! (Si il nous facilite les choses, aussi…)

Enfin, il était temps de se débarrasser d'un pôôôôvre villageois ! Pour détourner l'attention des autres de moi, je me jetais la veste de Kili sur la tête et me mis à faire la veuve éplorée, épaulée par Fili (vilain opportuniste ! Notez ça si un jour vous jouez avec moi, le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu est de trop en faire, il commencent à avoir l'habitude !). Je préparais mentalement ma fourche (yyyyeeeeah !), tandis que les autres décidaient qui était loup-garou.

Pauvre, pauvre, paaaauuuuvre Héléna, qui était la sorcière ! Graouh ! Peut être suis-je voyante en même temps !

Ensuite, ce fut la seconde nuit. Tandis que Kili s'étranglait devant ma trahison, Naewenn et mi décidions qui serait notre prochaine victime… Fili ? Océane ? Haldir ? Hmm, allez, Haldir ! j'aime bien la viande tendre ! Mon petit veau !

"Le lendemain", alors que le village se réveillait, nous apprenions la rot, non ps d'une mais de deux personnes : Haldir, et Fili. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fais plus exploser de rire à ce moment là : Haldir qui rougissait comme une innocente pucelle, ou Fili qui s'étranglait d'indignation.

C'était gagné devance pour nous ; entre les deux loups-garous et Cupidon… C'était gagné d'avance ! Je saluais tout de même l'esprit machiavélique de Cupidon ! D'Eros, je dirais, même !

Mais ce n'était pas tout ! Notre train pour Lyon allait arriver en gare ! EENFIIIN ! On va rester dans les métaphores sucrées ! Vous voyez le Disney de Cendrillon ? Mais siii, celui de 1950 .. Est ce que je suis la seule à être dans mes jours de salade ? Bref, au début, elle donne à manger aux poules, eh bien, voilà ! D'un seul mouvement, nous étions tous debout, certains avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'autres ! Lindir, qui semblait sur le point de se pendre avec une poêle à frire quelques minutes plutôt effectuait quelques pas de gangnam style… Ah mais c'est pour ça qu'elle (il, pardon mauvaise habitude !) s'était levé en dernier !

Nous grimpions allègrement sur le quai, certains tirant leurs valises avec eux (haha ! Pardon je me moque d'eux, mais c'est vrai ! Quand tu veux être badass sur un quai tu prends ….. Tadadadam, roulements de tambours et trompettes mentales !Un sac de surplus militaire YYYeah ! ou un cartable rétro, j'en ai un aussi en toile cirée avec des motifs des années 70, toute ma jeunesse !), tandis que NOUS, les Mâles (je vous interdit de vérifier !), agitions des mouchoirs blancs pour saler son arrivée ! Je sais, tout ça est extrêmement viril ! (CUIR, CUIR, CUIR, MOUSTACHE !)

Comme les boeufs que nous ne sommes pas, nous grimpions tour à tour dans le wagons. COOOL! il y a des compartiments ! Nous sommes dans le Poudlard Express ! Vous croyez que la vieille dame va passer, et qu'on pourra acheter des chocogrenouilles ?

Je me lançais vaillamment dans un compartiment vide, façon "qui m'aime me suive !" Alors …. Kili, Fili, Océane (ils avaient intérêt !), Naewenn, Héléna, Haldir ( il ne cesse de m'étonner ce gamin ! Vu ce qu'on lui subir, bien que ce ne soit pas méchant, il doit être un peu maso…. Ou est ce que j'ai mis mon fouet et mes menottes, moi ? Nan… Je les garde pour une occasion spéciale. FANTASMES, ARRETEZ DE M'AGRESSER EN PUBLIC !). Il fallait aussi un prof avec nous, bien évidemment, comme si on ne savait pas s'occuper de nous tous seuls ! Ne répondez pas !

Et bien évidemment, c'est Thorin (haha ! Coup de feinte ! Vive les Strip Poker, et les vêtements de ski !) qui décida de venir avec nous ! EtBofur, Legolas, Gimli, et Ori, d'ailleurs ! Les nouveaux venus s'assirent par terre, entre nos jambes ! C'est qu'on les a tenté avec notre Loup-Garou ! Thorin devint le maître du jeu, et on créa de nouvelles cartes, genre la petite fille, un nouveau loup garou, un chasseur et des villageois ! J'étais cette fois une pauvre villageoise ! Shit, je suis tueuse de dragon si on vous pose la question ! A ce moment on a tous la hantise de Cupidon, dont le but est de faire le couple le plus mal assorti ! Haha ! Tentez le pari dans les reviews, et je vous offre une carte du loup garou de Tiercelieu dédicacée par le personnage de votre choix !

Au petit matin… C'est expression est tellement flippante quand on est une villageoise ! Attendez, je suis une tueuse de dragon, et je ne peux pas me défendre devant trois caniches (non ce n'est pas indicatif !) ? Bref, comme à mon habitude, je suis la pauvre victime (vous me direz, c'est les meilleurs qui partante en premier, oui mais non ! Là, c'est de la vengeance ! Bon, ils font quoi, les Asgardiens, sur leur petit nuage, ils me ressuscitent oui non ? ). J'ai au moins le privilège de choisir ma mort ! Cuite dans une marmite de bergamote et de spéculos ? Je suis la seule à me poser des questions ?

Ceci étant dit, après moult menaces pour les faire venir à mon enterrement (sur fond de musique "Le petit Bonhomme en Mousseuh" !), ce fut de nouveau la nuit ! Je ponctuais le tout par une phrase très très nulle; "si quelqu'un veut se la jouer Sleepy Hollow, il n'y a pas de problème, je suis morte, et je sis monter sur un manège." Sales bêtes !

Je découvrais qui étaient les loups-garous ( VENGEANCE !), en les personnes de : Legolas (il faisait trop monsieur propre pour être sincère !), Fili (toi, gamin, je t'attends au tournant avec un rasoir!) , et Océane (FOULE EN COLERE ! FOULE EN COLERE !) . J'ai honte mon dieu ! Ils commirent un autre meurtre, un fratricide ! Kili ! Naan !

A l'heure, où se réveille la campagne, je m'en irais… Kili vint prendre place avec moi au cimetière, tandis que nous apprenions qu'il était le chasseur (chômeur de mon point de vue !), et qu'il avait tiré une dernière balle avant de mourir… Sur Héléna, qui était la petite fille, et une moitié du couple formé par Cupidon, l'autre étant Legolas. Oui, je sais, pourquoi faire simple alors qu'on peut faire compliquer ? MAIS, on a tué un loup-garou !

Comme vous pouvez vous y attendre, avec 4 personnes au cimetière, chacun allait de son petit commentaire, avec des sous entendus parfois légers (aka Legolas), d'autres fois très très TRES lourds (aka Kili) ! Et moi ? J'attends qu'un gamin à tête de zombie me passe la bague au doigt et prononce ses voeux dans une forêt une nuit de pleine lune pour me ramener du royaume des morts ! nan, ce n'est pas Lara Croft !

Comme vous pouvez le deviner, c'est rapidement parti en sucette ! Pendant que Les autres confinaient à jouer, Legolas s'était déplacé entre les jambes d'Hélène et elle lui faisait des tresses. Tiens, Haldir avec Océane aussi ! ils sont mignons !

Oh, une vieille dame ! Pardon, contrôleuse, pas de patacitrouilles, aujourd'hui !

Après beaucoup de paroles et actions inutiles, dont une bataille de carambar, et 20 minutes d'iPodage intensif ! (J'ai écouté la BO de Pocahontas si on vous pose la question ! ) nous sommes arrivés à Lyon ! Ouais ! On avait réservé plusieurs chambres dans un hôtel de jeunesse appelé "Le Poney Fringant" sur les pentes de la Croix Rousse ! Il n'y avait que des chambres pour quatre, vous devinez : Héléna, Naewenn, Océane et moi ! Bien entendu, il était 20 heures. MANGER ! On s'était tous avachi dans le couloir, le long des chambres, et on tirait à pile ou face, là où on voulait aller ! Moi, je m'en fous ! Je vais au Saint James, à saint Jean, pour une seule raison : l'ambiance, en plus des boissons pas chères, est à la fois feutrée et festive, où tout le monde fait des commentaires sur tout et n'importe quoi,comme chez son Psy ! 0n se pose à une table, et on ciritque la Terre-du-Milieu entière, ou rêver et exposer des théories abracabrantesques, un peu en mode Pub anglais (même si je n'y suis jamais allée, hélas ! Ne retournez pas le couteau dans la plaie !)

Finalement, nous, c'est à dire, les GG (Grandes Gueules pour les ermites), étions parti pour aller sur Saint James, donc, si, un vendredi soir, sur Lyon, vous avez croisé un groupe composé de :

- Une Brune vêtue d'une sorte de robe tunique bleue (façon le poncho de Tatooine de Padmé Amidala, avec toutes les broderies, et tout !), un pantalon en cuir, des santiags bronze, bec des motifs de poivrons !, un chignon fou, et un cartable en guise de sac (parce que Cristina Cordula, elle a dit qu'il fallait toujours avoir un sac !)

-Une (autre) brune avec une veste avec des oreilles de chaton, un short et unfoulard multicolore dans les cheveux !

- Une brune (jamais deux sans trois), tout de cuir vêtue (graouh ! Catwoman est parmi nous)

- encore une brune, avec une tunique à motif art nouveau (celle là était facile !), un jean, et des compensés magnîîîfaaaïïïque !

- un blond ! ENFIN ! en T shirt blanc tout simple, et jean délavé (arrêtez de regarder, c'est pas bien !)

- un autre blond ! en T shirt gris et pantalon délavé, le tout avec une veste militaire !

- un brun, en chemise ! (du calme, mes hormones… A non, ça va ! Bon, vous me direz, les bruns en chemises, c'est pas ça qui manque !)

-un (dernier) brun avec … des santiags rouge vif, et une veste en cuir, façon aviateur de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale !

Si vous avez vu un de ces personnages, n'appelez pas la police ils ne sont pas méchants, juste échappés de l'asile !

Bref ! A présent, il s'agissait d'aller déambuler, comme des badauds ! Nous étions en route pour aller jusqu'à Saint Jean quand nous sommes tombés sur un bar péniche, tout petit, à peine éclairé sur les berges de Saône. Il faisait à peine vingt mètres de long, et avait le toit recouvert de petites tables en fer forgé et de plantes vertes ! Cool ! Au bout, sur une sorte de petit radeau recouverts de géraniums (si c'est important les géraniums !) se tenaient deux jeunes qui jouaient de la trompette et de la guitare. Benny Bailey est parmi nous ! Attendez Benny Bailey est mort ? Comment survivre après cette douleur intense ? Je suis contente d'être juste a coté du fleuve, ça va servir à quelque chose ! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY !

Après que les hommes du groupe (et Océane) m'aient rattrapé alors que je tentais de sauter comme un pélican (si, c'est sexy un pélican !), nous avions regroupé plusieurs tables, et commandé nos boissons (du vin, des femmes et de la bière, non de djiou !). Nous avons organisé une séance de psychose collective, chacun s'inventant un mal pire que son voisin ( je me suis arrêtée à la phobie des étiquettes de fromage, après ça, c'est parti sur les pire noms, d'ailleurs, je suis désolée pour la blague si des gens s'appellent réellement pâtée bolonaise ou citron au pesto !)

Après que les proprios nous aient mis dehors, à l'aide de fourches et de torches (je sais que quand Lindir n'a pas ses 18 heures de sommeil il ressemble à Frankenstein, s'il vous plait ! Ne vous moquez pas !), nous sommes alors nous poser directement sur les berges de la Saône, les orteils dans l'eau ! Le groupe avait mis les bouts avec son radeau depuis longtemps : Adieu, Gulliver, adieu !

Nous sommes tombés comme des sacs de pommes de terres dans l'herbe (nous, pas les sacs ! Vous avez bu quoi aujourd'hui ?), puis chacun s'est mis à baguer devant la baumé des étoiles et du ciel orange. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est passé (il n'y a pas noté la poste sur mon front !), mais quand j'ai levé les yeux, la moitié d'entre nous dormait, Fili refaisait machinalement les tresses de sa barbe, et deux autres étaient en train d'approfondir la connaissance de leurs anatomies respectives !

* * *

**Oui, je l'ai fais exprès ! Je ne vous dirais pas avant vendredi qui est notre premier petit couple ! Dernier jeu concours ! Vous pouvez lâcher vos suppositions es plus folles dans les reviews ! Au programme, des expositions, de la tension sexuelle, du suspense, ou pas ! **

**Bisous à vous,**

**et ne prenez pas de drogue ! La drogue c'est mal ! (on sent la fille trop convaincue par ce qu'elle dit !)**


	5. Un Joyeux Non-Nanniversaire !

**Alors je tiens tous à vous prévenir ! Je vais être en période d'examen jusqu'à la mi-juin, donc je n'écrirais pas, ou peu ! Désolée, pas taper ! **

**Laissez tout de même des reviews, ca me réchauffera mon petit coeur tenu au creux de la main d'un Géant des Glaces ! **

**Bisous, soyez sages ! Merci à Naewenn, Aliena, Eagles et la Plume d'Héléna de me suivre ! ET DE LAISSER DES REVIEWS ! Après les petits messages implicites à la Elrond, je vais me la jouer nain ! Voilà ! **

**Et bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

Quelqu'un a quelque chose contre l'état de choc ? Non honnêtement ! De la drogue, une Dream Machine, n'importe quoi ?

Attention, c'est le moment culture du jour ! La Dream Machine est une oeuvre de Brion Gysin, tapez sur tube, pas le rouge, le tien, le votre, que sais-je ? Bref ! C'est un tube percé de trous géométriquement formés sur un 78 tours (pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu les plus jeunes ? Alors vous voyez les 33 Tours ? Eh bien vous multipliez par 2.363636363636363636363636…. Après, ? Je ne sais pas, ma calcultête a pris feu !) et qui tourne autour d'une lampe. Il faut la regarder les yeux fermés et tu auras des hallucinations ! Moi (c'est pas une blague, c'est vraiment arrivé !), je me suis retrouvée dans l'espace, sous une voûte étoilée qui tournait autour de moi et suivant la route du pont Bifrost (le pont arc-en-ciel de la mythologie nordique qui lie Midgard (la Terre) et Asgard (la Ville Forteresse des Dieux))… Le voilà, le signe du Destin (Loki, attend moi !), je suis un Dieu… A genoux pauvres mortels ! Non je plaisante… Mais n'oubliez pas que grâce à Mjolnir, je peux invoquer la foudre, après, je dis ça, je ne dis rien.

Après cette parenthèse en carton bois (touchez le pour moi, que ça arrive !), nous en étions toujours au même point ! Je faisais une crise existentielle tandis que les deux autres machins se bécotaient (eh bah et moi alors ?), et que les autres cuvaient leur vin (petites natures ! Il faut vraiment tout leur apprendre ! Demain, entrainement intensif !) !

Alors pour ceux qui se posaient la question…. Il s'agissait d'Océane et Haldir (est ce que je suis la seule à penser à Sherlock de la BBC et Irène Adler ? Le puceau et LA FEMME ! Pour ceux qui posent la question, ça concerne le sexe !) et pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, je ferais de votre coeur un tas de cendre ! De rien, c'est gratuit !), ils s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart, ça restait chaste (dans la mesure possible), mais c'est bien comme ça, pas besoin de me mettre sur Redtube ce soir (nanan, c'est pas vrai ! je suis une fille, je ne regarde pas de porno… J'en fais !).

Bref ! Fili était de son coté appliqué à refaire ses tresses de moustache. Oui, je m'emmerdais un peu… Quant il eut enfin fini, il se tourna vers moi, et aperçut enfin, de ce qui se tramait à dix mètres de nous ! Que voulez vous, c'est de son âge ! Découvrir les choses du corps, tout ça, l'effet de l'alcool sur les plus jeunes… Ha lala ! Un jour je te raconterais une histoire !

Nos regards se croisèrent, et je vis en lui le même désespoir. D'un même mouvement, nous sommes levés se trainant l'un l'autre pour échapper à cette vision d'horreur ! Nous remontions vers la rue et nous posèrent le long d'u jardin d'enfant. Vous savez ce qu'il y a de bien à Lyon ? Ce sont les fontaines pour remplir les bouteilles d'eau en forme de lion ! Ce qui est géant dans notre cas, est que Fili avait un sac en plastique avec lui (nota bene : lui demandez pourquoi il avait un sac franprix dans sa poche… Peut être qu'en cas d'attaches d'hamburger et de boulettes géantes surprises…). Ca peut faire blague de potache, MAIS il est une heure du mat, il y en a six (approximativement) qui dorment et deux qui bravent les lois du Seigneur ! Alors, dans ce cas là… LA DOUCHE (les produits laitiers ! sont nos amis pour la vie !)

Bien évidemment, il nous a fallu après ceci les trainer jusqu'à l'auberge ! Vous voyez le nain du donjon de Nalheulbeuk ? Eh bah vous aviez une idée de l'humeur générale le lendemain matin, après avoir couché DANS SA CHAMBRE RESPECTIVE tous ce beau petit monde ! Manquerait plus que ça fasse des cochoncetés dans le dos de maman, en plus !

Nous étions tous frais comme des gardons d'il y a trois semaines ! Magnifique, le teint jaune, etc etc etc ! En descendant à la cantoche, en pyjama (rien à fout' !), nous nous roulions contre les murs pour garder l'équilibre, et ainsi tout tournait comme dans la descente du tunnel d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles ! Oh, de la confiture !

Vous voulez savoir le plus hallucinant ? (Au point où vous en êtes !) Haldir et Océane se comportaient normalement… Attends, j'ai piégé la porte façon "Maman, j'ai raté l'avion", Fili a fait de même de leur côté. Se pourrait il que … (coup de timbales pour le suspense !) Ils ont tellement picolé qu'ils ne se souviennent de rien ! Où ils cachent leur jeu et vont aller se troncher dans la douche façon vampire style ! NON MAMAN NE VIENDRA PAS AVEC SA CAMERA ! A mais !

En fait, il semblerait que seul Fili et moi conservions un souvenir à peu près normal de cette soirée, les autres devaient la mélanger façon shaker dans leur tête ! Du omet qu'on ne se met pas à parler de l'instant où on a grimpé dans pigeons géants pour voler jusqu'à une montagne. Haha ! N'importe quoi ce rêve !

Bon, prit dèj, la douche, préparation, lavage de dents (on sent celle qui a eu son appareil pendant 30 ans ! Un tel traumatisme laisse forcément des séquelles !), pas besoin d'en parler des milles et des cents ! Par contre ce jour là, nous devions visiter la Biennale de Lyon, notamment. Autrement dit une journée à courir entre les différentes expositions avant de rentrer ce soir (je remercie Dieu d'avoir créé le fond de teint et l'anti-cerne !). nous nous étions tous jetés dans un bus direction la première expo, d'accord, les profs nous ont trainé de force (c'est qu'ils ont de la poigne ! Je crois même qu'Albus en a fait voler un ou deux d'entre nous ! I BELIEVE I CAN FLY !)

Pour parler rapidement de l'expo (tapez sur l'Internet, vous y verrez des photos pour vous faire une idée, même peut être une photo de l'un d'entre nous ! Celui qui trouve la photo mystère gagne un grec ! Pas un resto, mais un mec en jupette ! Cuir cuir cuir moustache ! Je ne dirais juste pas qui porte la jupette !), Héléna a lancé une musique de cuir cuir cuir moustache depuis mon téléphone, et nous sommes tous rentrés en dansant sur Mickael Jackson ! Vous voyez les zombies dans Thriller ? Nan, en fait ne voyez pas !

C'était magnifique ! Notamment, une oeuvre de Fabrice Hyber "Prototype de Paradis", c'était un environnement composé de dessins, de miroirs, de sculptures verts, de formes géométriques en bois, et au centre un arbre, duquel sortait un bras squelettique. L'arbre au centre représentait l'arbre de la Connaissance du Bien et du Mal, et les sculptures d'hommes les prototypes d'Adam (si ils ressemblent à l'Adam de Jim Jarmusch, je prends ! J'adore le passage du violon dans Only Lovers Left Alive !). Enfin les miroirs permettent de jouer sur l'Infini ! Le tout en rouge et vert, tout en contraste ! Moi qui suis une coloriste, j'aime ! Enfin, une petite fontaine qui se trouvait à l'extérieur obligeait le spectateur à entrer à l'intérieur. C'était génial ! Il y avait vraiment de tout !

Pour faire tout le bâtiment, il nous avait fallu trois heures ! Je peux vous dire qu'en sortant je faisais le gangnam style ! J'étais une des dernières à sortir (oui, j'ai vraiment bugué dans l'oeuvre de Fabrice Hyber ! Juste le silence avec le bruit de l'eau… Limite je me mettais nue et je commençais à cultiver le jardin ! Et vous pourrez me dire tous ce que voulez, mais Dieu est une femme ! Vous ne me croyez pas ? Prenez "l'Origine du Monde" de Gustave Courbet, si il est à l'origine du monde, et que Adam est le tout premier homme, Dieu est soit une femme, soit un transsexuel soit un elfe (ah non, c'est pareil en fait !)). Quelqu'un a quelque chose contre l'état de choc ? Non honnêtement ! De la drogue, une Dream Machine, n'importe quoi ?

Donc je sortais du musée avec toute la graisse possible (elle était facile celle là!), et je vis toute la classe assise le long de la route ! Sivouplééé, gé ouit anfants ! Non je plaisante, il faut toujours savoir se faire désirer ! Prochaine étape, Carrefour de Confluence ! Oui, parce que quand on est des GG (Grandes Gérard pour les intimes !), tu vas faire tes courses (voilà pourquoi Fili avait un sac en plastique dans sa poche ?) en chantant du Charles Trenet ! Oh ma douce Frraaanncceeeuh !

Il faut toujours chanter du Charles Trenet pour aller s'acheter un sandwich ! Tomate, mozza, speck pour moi ! Vives les Italiens ! Et les Italiennes ! Les caissières nous ont vu arriver à la file indienne (a la file indieeennneeuuuh, indieeennneeuuuh, indieeennneeuuuh! Tous a la file indieeennneeuuuh ! Peter Pan !), et leurs yeux se sont mis faire ding-ding devant moi ! Au bout de vingt minutes qui les avaient épuisées, nous nous étions à nouveau mis en bord de Saône, pour manger ! Dans le silence le plus complet (je sais ça peut étonner quelqu'un !), à la fois de notre part et de notre environnement ! Elle est où la ville merde ? Les pots d'échappements, les bruits, les insultes des conducteurs ? J'ai l'impression d'être à Fondcombe (pour ceux qui posent la question, merci de la poser ! C'est la que je part en vacances, chez mon tonton coiffeur ! Le roi du liseur et de la coloration !). En regardant plus en bas, Fili, Océane, Naewenn, Héléna, Kili et moi étions descendu vers une fille un peu bizarre avec des tatouages de bananes sur l'épaule (Ils m'ont dit : deviens ce que tu veux, alors je suis devenue une banane !). Elle était brune (Encore une? Je me suis agressée sexuellement ! Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde me copie ? ), et portant aussi une tunique ethnique (nota bene : lui arracher dès qu'elle a le dos tourné !). Elle avait un gros sac à dos avec elle, rempli … de jouets ? Elle est passé par chez moi ? Bref, elle s'est tout de suite acclimatée au groupe un peu fifou que nous formions! Vous imaginez bien ce qui s'est ensuivi ! Grâce à Laura, j'ai pu réaliser un combo magique ! Fili + Moi + Jouets (pas ceux là enfin !) = Bazar inexplicable et inexploitable ! Vous avez déjà vu deux adultes (dans la mesure du possible) se battre avec une girafe Sophie et un camion de pompier ? Et, oui, j'ai réussi à garder Sophie (c'était de vieux jouets qu'elle voulait aller donner de toute façon) !

Une fois remonté dans le bus, après ce cours d'escrime intensif (c'est qu'il est doué, ce con en plus ! Je risque d'avoir des bleus demain !)

Donc, une fois remonté dans le bus (en direction de l'abattoir… Pardonnez moi, mais avec trois heures de sommeils dans les pattes, je ne suis forcément pas en bon état !), je m'étais assise avec Fili, côte à côte ! Devant, Océane avec Haldir (je les surveillais du coin de l'oeil), Kili et Naewenn, et Héléna avec Laura tout devant ! Tout le monde dormait, regardait le paysage, comatait, quoi ! Autour de nous personne au fond du bus ! Fili essayait de me mettre des coups de coude dans la poche où se trouvait notre copine Soso ! Une chose en entrainant une autre, j'essayais de lui faire des guilis (l'essayer c'est l'adopter !), je viens de découvrir son point faible ! Ca promet de chaudes réconciliations à ce rythme là ! Haldir et Océane avaient fini par se retourner, amusés ! Forcément, à force de donner des coups de pieds dans le siège de devant, ils ont eu un tour de rodéo gratuit ! Mouahahahaha ! Brushing gratuit !

Heureusement, nous étions arrivé au Musée d'Art Contemporain de Lyon (dans le Parc de le Tête d'Or !) Un autre bonne raison de préférer Lyon à Paris ! NOUS ON A PAS DE GRAVIER DANS NOS PARCS ! BIM ! Une autre partie de l'expo absolument géniale ! Mais à la fin de la journée nous étions épuisés ! On n'a pas eu droit à cinq minutes de flottements ! Toute la classe était avachie (comme à l'allée en fait !) en attendant le train du retour ! La tête sur l'épaule des autres, en train de somnoler. Nous sommes montés dans le train, cette fois, avec des bancs deux places ! Un peu comme dans le bus, deux par deux, je me suis remise avec Fili, de la musique sur les oreilles, la tête posée l'une sur l'autre ! Oh, ça va ! Je ne vous dis pas tous non plus ! L'amitié homme, femme ça existe ! Bref, nous nous sommes endormis (une nuit de veille dans un couloir, c'est crevant !), et ce sont les autres qui nous ont secoués une fois arrivés à destination ! C'était le week end, et j'étais celle qui habitait le plus près ! Devinez qui fait auberge de jeunesse ce soir ! Chez Beorn aujourd'hui ! Dans la paille et avec les poneys ! NAN IL N'Y AURA PAS DE ZOOPHILIE !

Bref j'hébergeais Océane, Kili et Fili ! Les autres étaient rentrés chez eux ! Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez moi, nous avons lancé une pizza dans le micro-onde, et nous sommes avachis en regardant le plafond ! C'est dans ce genre de moment que tu es contente d'avoir des coussins chez toi ! Nous étions tous placés en étoile, la tête les uns contre les autres. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées… Jusqu'à ce que Sophie la girafe se mette à couiner dans ma poche ! Alors là ! J'avais vécu un événement traumatisant ! Une attaque de coussins sauvages me tomba du ciel ! Après avoir grignoté la pizza, nous nous sommes endormis tout habillés et groggys !

Au petit matin (encore), je me suis réveillée la tête sur le ventre de Fili, sa main dans mes cheveux ! Vous voulez savoir le pire ? Il m'avait fait sur toute la tête tout un tas de tresses, des trois mèches, des quatres, des six mèches, etc… J'avais la tête de la Statue de la Liberté ! Vous croyez qu'il se met des bigoudis dans les moustaches la nuit ? La prochaine fois que je vais chez lui, je met de la teinture rose dans ses bigoudis !


	6. Infernal ! Bachanale !

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire… Paroles, paroles ! Mais je vous promets que je le ferais ! Et je lui ferais une boule afro multicolore ! J'imagine déjà ça ! Ca va vous faire danser sur les tables mes petites !

Nous étions revenus donc le samedi soir et nous avions notre dimanche pour nous ! Il fallait réviser (nan je plaisante !) et nous remettre de notre soirée de la veille. Bien sure, nous sommes des étudiants, il nous est interdit par la loi de nous lever avant 11 heures le week end ! Après avoir passé trois jours (d'accord ! dix minutes, avec l'aide d'Océane et de Kili pendant qu'il se noyait sous la douche), nous décidions d'aller chercher le petit dèj avec lui ! Mais après tout, on est aux Beaux Arts ou on ne l'est pas ! Ca fait que Fili et moi sommes sortis à onze heures du matin en peignoirs dans la rue pour aller chercher des croissants, moi avec la coiffure de Shakira, et lui celle d'un cocker (J'aurais du faire un seflie, tiens!)! Vous savez, les horribles peignoirs en éponge de Nounou d'Enfer, quand elle prenait le petit dèj ! Pas la mini jupe, enfin ! Fili a sa dignité ! Dès que nous avions pris la photo, pouff ! Direct sur instagram et Facebook ! "Oh, une nouvelle photo (dixit Fili), je like !". Vous vous demandez surement : pourquoi sortir en peignoir dans la rue, et ne pas s'habiller ? Eh bien, c'est une très bonne question, j'y répondrais quand j'aurais la réponse.

Après avoir choqué les petites dames de la boulangeries (bah quoi ? Elles avaient les cheveux bleus !), nous sommes repartis en chantant les idioties sous le soleil ! "Faut faire nager les dauphins ! Sous le soleil de l'Italie !" En remontant (péniblement) les escaliers, nous sommes tombés sur ces deux flemmards étaient toujours étalés sur le sol, mais cette fois à plat ventre, côte à côte devant mon ordinateur, inspectant tous mes réseaux sociaux, notamment mon compte facebook !

Petits Joueurs, va ! Ils étaient en train d'écrire joyeusement "J"e suis une Licorne" sur mon mur ! Et bien évidemment, je suis à peu près sûre que tout le monde va tomber dans le panneau (j'ai un Tshirt avec une Licorne dessus ; et promis, je vous montrerai un jour nos conversations facebook ! ). Je jetais à nouveau un coup d'oeil sur l'écran qu'ils avaient aussi ouverts instagram et compagnie (MANDIEU ! Tout le nettoyage que j'aurais à faire plus tard !). Mais comme vous commencez à me connaitre, ce n'est pas mon genre de rentrer sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois mon magique "Maman est Rentréééeee" lancé, je jetais sur eux les trésors de notre voyage dans le grand méchant monde ! Pains au chocolat et croissants pour tout le monde !

Après que Fili et Océane aient fait un bras de fer pour savoir qui aurait le dernier croissant (si vous posez la question, c'est Océane qui a gagné, bravo ma bibiche !), nous sommes retournés sur facebook (le premier qui pense à la blague Face de Book, je lui enfonce mon pied tellement fort dans le fondement que celui qui arrivera à le faire sortir sera surnommé le roi Arthur ! Arty ou comment marcher siamois à cloche-pied toute sa vie ?). Oui. Cette journée ne sera pas placée sous l'auspice du travail, faites comme nous, allongez vous et buvez un Candy Up, c'est ma tournée. Bref, Face de Book (dixit Fili… Pardon mon coeur, tu as raison, reste sur le ventre, la douleur passera plus vite. Suis je la seule à m'interroger sur les tendances SM de ce garçon ?) depuis mon ordinateur : la photo de moi et Fili en peignoir dans la rue avait beaucoup de succès, de même que le statut de la licorne… La médiocrité humaine…

En zigzaguant de page en page (Kili a fait un arrêt sur image devant le compte de l'autre grognasse du chapitre 3, et Fili s'est couché sur mon dos pour m'empêcher de mordre quelqu'un : ce n'est pas mon genre voyons ! Enfin, pas tout le temps je veux dire … Comprenne qui voudra n'est ce pas *créature masculine souhaitant rester anonyme* ? D'accooooord ! Mon ours en peluche)nous sommes tombés sur le profil de Drago (un blond), que nous ne voyons pratiquement jamais en dehors des cours (ces sangs bleus me font voir rouge !), sur ses albums de photos de gros égocentrique narcissique. Pour vous dire, il a aimé une page appelée "Drago Malfoy". Mais franchement qui s'aime au point de l'annoncer sur facebook ? A part Anthony Stark, bien sûr ! Je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose dans ce genre de moment c'est de trafiquer une photo de lui avec Albus et de faire un montage photo pour les marier à Las Vegas devant un prêtre déguisé en Dark Vador. Lego, tu sais utiliser photoshop ?

oOoOo

Bon, arrêtons de divaguer ! Je ne vais pas écrire 50 lignes sur les énormités que nous avons fait ce jour là, à 20 heures, j'ai fini par les mettre dehors, et je vais vous mettre nos occupations sur facebook dans un prochain chapitre !

Lundi matin, nous ne savions pas ce qu'il fallait faire comme workshop (si vous n'avez pas remarqué, les Beaux Arts, ce ne sont pas les rois de l'organisation), juste que nous commencions à 10 heures (Glorrriiiiaaaaaa ! AVEEE GLOIRE AU SEIGNEUR DES CHEVRES !). Oui, j'étais encore dans mon lit à 9heures et demi. Les réveils doivent surement avoir quelque chose à me reprocher. Toujours est il que lorsque j'ai fini par émerger, cinq minutes plus tard, lorsque mon téléphone s'est mis à hurler "Cuir, cuir, cuir Moustache!" dans mes oreilles.

hrvh piurht paeifh po"jf oeihg mairght maug eoigh ù ojr ùezigh bmerghu ioht oht tih

Voilà à quoi pensait mon cerveau, enfin, penser est un bien grand mot ! La bave aux lèvres (car je suis toujours sexy le matin), j'ai sauté sur mes deux jambes, attrapant au passage un Top noir avec Chirac fumant une clope dessus (vive le site !), et un pantalon en cuir noir. J'attrapais au passage mon sac militaire et une paire de Rangers. Le téléphone jeté dans mon sac, sortant de l'appart à cloche pieds, les clefs entre les dents. Une fois en train de faire un saut de l'ange dans la cage d'escalier, je me suis fait un chignon rapide et j'ai encore choqué les petites mamies en déboulant hors de l'immeuble comme la fifolle que je suis. Navrée mesdames ! Et SURTOUT ! Surnommez moi le Roi Arthur (non je plaisante), plutôt Usain Bolt finalement !

Tout ça pour expliquer pourquoi, messieurs dames, ce qui s'est passé par la suite, en arrivant tout juste, on avait déjà annoncé le thème du Workshop de cette semaine : "Remake". Il fallait travailler en duo, et lesdits duos avaient été choisis par les professeurs (je VEUX être avec Albus !).

*Un peu plus tard, c'est midi si vous posez la question*

Bien, mieux en rire plutôt que d'en pleurer, même si je suis sur le point d'essayer de m'ouvrir les veines avec une corde à sauter. Les groupes étaient pré-faits, dans le but de rapprocher les gens qui ne s'entendaient pas bien. Je ne vois pas l'utilité, TOUT LE MONDE M'AIME ! Non, ne répondez pas en fait !

Oui, j'essaie de changer de sujet ! Ca se voit à ce point ? Technique ancestrale de Diversion du lapin en Lotus ! Vous voyez, c'est pas que mon partenaire me déplait, mais si il (notez la présence du masculin) était en train de brûler sous mes yeux, et que j'avais de l'eau avec moi, eh bien je la donnerais à boire à ma chèvre !

Et la roue de la malchance va déterminer avec quel blond égocentrique et narcissique vous allez finir ! Et ce sera … Draco Malfoy (il porte bien son nom, ce con !). Honnêtement, c'est vrai que j'attends le Prince Charmant, Blond aux Yeux Bleux (ou autres, c'est en option), en collant qui arrive sur son magnifique destrier, mais là, autant rouler nue dans les orties et jouer du triangle ! La liste des groupes était accrochée sur la porte quand je suis arrivée, un simple coup d'oeil et je pus voir que certains étaient aussi mal assortis que nous : Fili et Tintallë, par exemple, ou Legolas et Bofur. ! Le suicide collectif, c'est par ici ! Veuillez vous saisir de votre corde et me suivre !

Et à présent, nous étions tous les deux attablés autour d'une table (je sais, ça ne vole pas haut, pardonnez moi !), dans un café à coté de l'école. Je me dépêchais de boire mon café des fois qu'il prenne feu (l'espoir fait vivre), tandis qu'il tournait nonchalamment, sous un regard moqueur, son café (il va finir par percer le fond à ce rythme là !). Si vous n'aviez pas encore compris, nous étions en train de chercher des idées pour nous lancer dans notre sujet "Remake". Remake d'une partie de pétanque, ça te va ? Non ? (tiens, je trouve soudain que l'observation du trafic a coté de moi est d'un intérêt sublime ! Une lueur dans le regard tel un épagneul picard dans un chant de navet !)

Et c'est ainsi que les anthropologues du 4ème Millénaire trouvèrent deux squelettes dans un café….

On a fini par trouver une solution, sans avoir à utiliser une paire de menottes et un fouet (dommage, je suis sure que j'en aurais fait quelque chose !), nous avions décidé re faire un remake des Dieux de la mythologie.

Et comme cet imbécile heureux est blond platine (la Marylin, d'Andy Warhol), sa peau aussi pâle qu'endive qu'on sort de la cave (ou aussi pâle qu'une paire de fesses d'étudiant des Beaux Arts pendant sa période d'examens ! J'ai failli le dire), et les yeux d'un bleu… (je ne dirais rien, ça ne vaut pas le coup, faudrait que je domine mes hormones pour ça). Bref ! Nous avions commencé par travailler une image de Loki, le Dieu Nordique de la malice, à l'image du Mercure de Pierre et Gilles (OH MANDIEU, j'ai un orgasme, excusez moi ! Aucun rapport avec le Mercure, mais j'ai eu un éclair de chaleur dans le bas des reins en éternuant… Je suis la seule à avoir chaud, d'un coup ? Dean, un petit coup de 7 minutes in heaven ?). Je demande d'ailleurs à Gabriel (saison 6 épisode 9, marathon en une semaine yes !) et à Tom, mes amours de m'excuser pour ce pathétique mais narcissique modèle !

Une image seulement, lui de Loki, et moi à la réalisation (je vous laisse deviner qui porte la culotte dans ce couple !), mélange de peinture et de photographie.

On avait réserver une partie de l'après midi l'atelier de photo, j'avais rapporté un casque de Loki (dis donc, toi, avec ton casque à cornes, présente moi ta femme, tu sauras pourquoi tu as des cornes ! Ok, je sors ! Il me rend chèvre; cet homme me rend chèvre), et un simple bâton. Quant à lui, je n'avais besoin que de sa plastique. Je le voyais bien, derrière la cymaise, pendant qu'il se déshabillait, tel un professionnel du lap dance ! Il sortit devant mes yeux, uniquement vêtu d'un slip (même pas un boxer, beeeuuuuhé ! Pourquoi pas un string léopard tant qu'on y est, hein !) gris, basique ! D'un ennui ! Moi aujourd'hui, par exemple, je porte un shorty avec des nains de jardins un peu swaggy, façon rappeurs multicolores avec de la dentelle noire… Dean, lâche ma jambe, et Thranduil, arrête de me dévorer des yeux…

Bref, il s'était placé de dos, le casque sur la tête, et jouait avec le bâton entre ses mains (c'est super phallique, en fait, dr Freud, un peu d'aide ? Un seau d'eau froide ?). D'un claquement de doigt, je l'incitais à se mettre en place (Irène Adler, sors de ce corps !), et me placais derrière l'objectif. je vois déjà celles qui se frottent les mains de contentement et celles qui sortent leurs fourches ! Oui, nous sommes deux, seuls, lui est complètement nu, et moi je satisfait mon envie de domination en lui donnant des ordres et en claquant des doigts. Mais ça n'arrivera pas ! J'ai encore trop d'amour propre (et la salle n'est pas insonorisée aussi).

Ainsi pendant que je partais dans mon Palais Mental, l'heure tournait, je l'observais du coin de l'oeil se rhabiller. Cet homme est la confirmation qu'il vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée ! Nous nous sommes à nouveau mis d'accord, j'allais boire un café tandis qu'il imprimait en assez grand : un mètre vingt par quatre vingt dix centimètres (précision mes amies, précision). Après ceci, je pratique ce que je fais de mieux : la peinture (à genoux pauvres mortels !).

Je préfère d'autant plus travailler seule, et bien faire les choses, plutôt que d'avoir un rat musqué au dessus de l'épaule. Au bout de trois jours j'ai pu reprendre une douche et sortir de chez moi. Pour faire bonne mesure, je lui envoyais régulièrement des photos du travail en cours (qu'il ne vienne pas me souffler dans les bronches hein !). Attendez, c'est tout bénèf pour lui, je fais tout le boulot à sa place et moi je m'éclate !

Bref, après avoir appris à vivre de manière monacale pendant une semaine, j'ai du revoir cette face de fouine pour le rendu, mais ça valait le coup ! 17 yeeeaaaahhh !)

* * *

**Voilà, j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre pendant mes examens ! Désolée si c'est moins bon que les autres, j'ai rendu un mémoire de soixante pages écrit comme ça, alors... Je me suis un peu mis la pression pour le finir celui la !**

**Bisou !**


	7. Un Jour Mon Prince Viendra

**Mes biens chers frères et soeurs, et puis tous les autres (je ne suis pas regardante), nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour reprendre l'écriture de cette tendre et bien aimée fiction (non, non séchez ces larmes de joie, lâchez ma jambe et rasseyez vous sur votre chaise, lit, canapé, ou si comme moi vous trouvez qu'il fait trop chaud, sur le carrelage de votre entrée). Je tiens à prévenir mes chers lecteurs, j'ai remarqué que j'avais tendance à osciller entre les fandoms et aujourd'hui, mon coeur balance entre Supernatural (si Gabriel veux rejouer Casa Erotica en France, j'arrive dans la minute avec ma paire de menottes ! GOD SAVE THE PIZZA MAN (aka Castiel saison 6 épisode 10)) et Chicago Fire (que voulez vous, j'adore les uniformes ! Sauf ceux des policiers, ça vient d'une vieille expérience de cette année dans le train pour rentrer à ma maison. Ils sont arrivés pour contrôler mon identité (j'ai une tête d'ange, ils ont du trouver ça louche, blague à part ils ont contrôlé tout le monde en fait), au moment où arrivait dans mes oreilles la musique macho-macho-men… Avec la danse finale de The Full Monty en tête (suis la seule à remarquer que Rumplestiltskin jouait dans ce film ?)).**

**Au fait, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, je vais laisser des personnages d'autres milieux se balader dans ma fic (OH ! Un archange sauvage apparait !), un peu en fonction des trucs que je bouquine ("Hotel Chambre 1" d'Emma Mars, et la Bible) et regarde en ce moment (Supernatural et Chicago Fire, ouh ! Le mauvais mélange).**

**Au fait, une dernière chose (encore une, je sais), j'ai envie depuis quelques temps de créer un groupe sur facebook (comme beaucoup, et un peu comme maman Darkklinne), où je partirais dans des délires, pas forcément autour de la fic, mais par exemple autour du fait qu'à midi, j'ai mangé du jambon, et où nous pourrions le faire surtout tous ensemble (je pense surtout à Eagles, Naewenn et La Plume d'Héléna, avec qui c'est déjà beaucoup le cas, mais les lectrices comme aliena wyvern, precioustomomi, et même les revieweuses anonymes). Bref, c'est une des idées qui a traversé mon cerveau (avec la sex tape, mais ça c'est un projet en cours d'abandon, les elfes tiennent plus longtemps que la caméra), lancez moi Willy Wonka à la figure si ça vous lance.**

**Bref, après cette intro aussi inintéressante qu'inutile, je vous annonce (avec fierté) que je suis prise en deuxième année des Beaux Arts (applaudission, applaudission) , et que je vais pouvoir travailler sur ma fic (en plus de la dizaine d'autres idées que j'ai la flemme de taper : idée numéro 1 : réécrire la Bible à ma sauce, eh oui, Baudelaire a dit quelque chose de magnifique du genre "si la religion devait disparaitre, c'est dans le coeur d'un athée qu'elle referait surface". Devinez ce que je suis …. Dans le panthéon de la mythologie égyptienne exactement ! Faudrait que j'évite de regarder "la Momie" aussi… )**

.

.

.

* * *

.

C'est pas pour parler et ne rien dire, mais le gentil mois d'octobre avance, et c'est bientôt Halloween, et il faut fêter ça ! Comprenez, nous n'avons commencé les cours que début octobre, et là, nous n'aurons pas de vacances avant Noël ! (si, je sais, moi aussi j'ai pleuré, la première fois), il faut fêter ça, le premier mois de survie !

Nous étions tous retrouvés autour d'une tournée de smoothies à l'intérieur de l'école (oui, de la glace en hiver, oui je sais, allez, appelez moi Jack Frost. Ou Elsa. PAS D'ETAT D'AME, PAS DE TOURMENTS, DE SENTIMENTS…. LIBEREE ! DELIVREE ! Paaarrdooonnn, promis je me remets à la musique du Bossu de Notre Dame), juste la famille (Kili, Fili, et toute la clique de la soirée lyonnaise… MAIS LISEZ LE CHAPITRE 4 (ou 5, je ne sais même plus où et quand, minci faut vraiment que j'arrête ces cures d'eau bénite) merde !). Il fallait décider justement où et quand et étrangement : comment ? Je veux dire, on court après les enfants dans les rues (je m'en fous, je veux déguiser Fili en clown façon Joker, oui je ne me suis toujours pas remise du fait qu'il était un loup-garou, et qu'il m'avait tué ! Attendez, en temps normal, je garde les morsures plus des activités plus constructives… Comme le machage (machement ?) de chewing-gum, exactement, c'est ce que j'allais dire, bien entendu), on fait une soirée chez moi, et surtout on se déguise ? Heureusement pour nous, c'est un jeudi (ne prenez pas la peine de vérifier c'est véridique), et même si on a cours, je veux aller courir habillée comme Katy Perry dans les rues et avoir une tête de Djinns le lendemain ! On se fait des amis comme ça, comment croyez vous que j'ai rencontré mon ex ? A un bal des sapeurs pompiers, d'accord (c'est peut être de la que vient notre trip des uniformes, lui sapeur et moi Vénus de Botticelli, oh ça va ! Je n'ai pris les menottes en fourrures qu'après ! Un jour je vous raconterais cette histoire, la rencontre et tout, c'était vraiment marrant), mais c'est la même chose, c'est créateur de liens social depuis avant Jésus Christ (car oui, je sais que ça va faire mal à certains mais à la base, c'était une fête européenne destinée à éloigner les envoyés du Diable (mon copain Lulu, ça ne m'étonnerais pas que ce soit lui, mon ex), en faisant des offrandes devant nos portes, en portant des masques pour les repousser ET en taillant des lanternes dans des betteraves pour des processions (si, j'y étais !).)

Alors, après des heures et des heures (d'accord, dix minutes), nous nous étions mis d'accord pour faire les deux. Et puisque nous étions aux Beaux Arts , nous ne nous en étions préoccupés que le lundi… pour le jeudi, je sais ! Alors, la miss carnet que je suis (liste aussi entre autres choses) et Océane avions fait une liste, en direct de la Tombe, pour vous (merci Carambar), c'est parti !

.

.

.

.

- les costumes : non je ne compte pas ressortir la petite sirène, ni la tenue de sapeur pompier qu'il m'a laissé, ni la tenue d'infirmière et de nonne sexys d'ailleurs. Non, c'est le moment de se payer une bonne part de rire, j'ai nommé l'essayage de costume. Aujourd'hui, on va aimer le cuir (cuir, cuir, cuir moustache ou Macho macho men ?). Nous sommes donc sortis après les cours (le nous étant : moi, Kili, Fili, Océane, Naewenn, Lindir, Legolas, Haldir et Héléna) pour aller dans une boutique de costumes en tout genre (pas ce genre là, merci), mais pas la petite boutique de campagne sans intérêt, non, le toy's rus du costume (désolée si j'ai violer des souvenirs d'enfances, moi mon Paradis c'était la Fnac, et ne rigolez pas !)

Bref, une fois arrivé la bas, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant le panthéon des costumes tous plus diverses les uns que les autres : l'idée de base, chacun choisit cinq costumes maximum, et on se retrouvait quinze minutes plus tard devant les cabines. Je vois les autres filer aux quatres vents paniers au bras (car oui nous avons des paniers ici) mais moi, alors ….

Bonnes affaires, hippies, coupe du monde, fêtes d'été (je te jure), fin de célibat (si j'y vais, c'est prémonitoire ?), animaux, charleston 20's, disco, hawaï, humour, licences, médiéval, pirates, ou princesses et fées, bien sure ….

Alors, la mort dans l'âme (j'aime faire preuve de mauvaise volonté), je me suis dirigée vers le rayon "Humour" (Nota Bene : trouver le costume de lapin de Bridgett Jones). Honnetement, au début je m'étais trompée, je pensais être arrivée dans la section fruits et légumes, tellement il n'y avait que ça, mais après … Je suis tombée sur un homme (il s'appelait Gabriel, mais pour respecter son intimité, nous l'appellerons Pizza-Man, et il aura un accent hongrois et une moustache), qui regardait comme moi les costumes, en ayant en main un costume du cupidon, quant à moi j'oscillais entre Cruella sexy, Infirmière sexy et Nonne sexy… La sortie c'est par où déjà ? Je choisis (qui a dit cinq déjà ? Moi ? Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris de m'écouter aussi ?) un costume de Katy Perry (California Gurls, la robe du début) sous son regard goguenard. Je le détaillais plus rapidement (pour vous donner une idée, des yeux de la couleur d'un verre de viskhy traversé par le soleil, autrement dit qui filerait presque (heureusement) un orgasme à la coloriste que je suis), de ma taille, un simple T shirt noir, plutôt musclé, brun, un certain charme on va di… Mais c'est qu'il me fait de l'oeil, l'animal ! Vous savez, ce petit mouvement de sourcil qui chez moi veut dire : "je suis une biatche et je t'em******** " mène au zoo exactement (pour ne pas choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes).

Pour le faire tiquer, je lui passais la tenue du policier des Villages People (plaquais contre le torse serais plus exact), avant de sortir du rayon et d'aller à coté… Attendez, pourquoi j'ai un déguisement d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles dans mon panier ? Oh le petit sqwalala ! Pendant que je fusillais du regard et s'approcha de moi, pas une parole, juste le même mouvement de sourcil (en même temps il faisait ma taille le mignon), et nous voilà côte à côte devant les uniformes. Et vooiiilllàààà ! Pizza Man pour lu, pompier pour moi , en temps normal ce mec me ferait peur mais là, il se la joue tellement… J'ai l'impression d'avoir la duckface de Gunther (pardon chéri) en face de moi !

Après nous être souhaité (cordialement, on est pas des bêtes non plus) Halloween, non on va faire une parenthèse. Sérieusement, vous vous attendiez à quoi de ma part ? Courir toute nue dans la boutique en chantant la dernière chanson de Patrick Sébastien et en essayant d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec des pots d'échappements ? Ca va aller, MERCI ! Mais pourquoi vous me voyez comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si je vous l'avais proposé aussi (ne répondez pas).

Bref, nous nous sommes quittés ainsi, façon Kate et Bidule de Titanic (tu t'enfonces, mon gars, tu t'enfonces, applaudissements s'il vous plait), et je me suis dirigée vers les cabines d'essayages en retrouvant les autres (qui m'ont arriver en chantant "Sans ma barbe" lalalaaaa quelleeuh barbeeuuhh !), chacun une cabine, et on sort tous en même temps ! Roulements de tambours mes mignons ! Tandis que je ressortais en Katy Perry (d'accord, c'est une excuse pour mettre ma perruque), je vis, on va appeler ça une vision d'horreur : Kili et Fili (faudra vraiment que je leur explique ma vie à ces deux là !) en Borat version renne et père Noël… Ces trois petits explique entièrement ma réaction ! Mais fiers en plus ! Bref, si ça ressemblait à ça leur jeunesse, il faut vraiment que Thorin et moi nous expliquions sur certaines choses. Quant aux autres, Naewenn était en japonaise, Océane en Catwoman (juste un conseil : Haldir, prends tes jambes à ton coup mon coeur, c'est un conseil d'ami), et Héléna en Scarlett.

(Re) tournons la tête vers nos hommes… Haldir en Lapin ? ( c'est la première et dernière fois mais les mots me manquent : O.O ), Legolas en Captain America (au fait allez voir, sur le site Madmoizelle, j'ai fait un test pour savoir quel paire de fesses j'ai: eh bien j'ai eu Steve Rogers, héhéhé) et Lindir en Spoke (Star Trek version hippie, c'est bon, ça a fais ma journée).

En plus, nous n'étions pas les seuls dans ces cabines, il y avait aussi mon plan cul platonique, aka Pizza-Man, qui a d'ailleurs trouvé le moyen de sympathiser avec MES mignons (presque possessive, hein ?) et la nana qu'Héléna avait rencontré il y a quelques jours, Eagles, qui est en fait une artiste qui fait des sculptures de nains de jardins (un peu comme Soasig Chamaillard, une artiste nantaise, qui repeint et retravaille des statues de sainte Vierge). Au passage, si elle veut bien m'en faire une, je suis preneuse, je suis dans un trip nain de jardin en ce moment !

On va faire simple, on a encore beaucoup à faire ! Après avoir mis 10 minutes à convaincre Fili et Kili de ne pas prendre Borat (Pizza-Man, m'a bien aidé sur ce coup là, non je ne lui ferais pas de bisou magique! Ah mais je vous ai varient perverti sur ce coup là, soignez vous mes mignons !), nous avions décidé de nous faire la surprise concernant nos déguisements (et ne lisez pas en diagonale pour le savoir !), et sommes sortis du magasin pour décider de la suite

ET LA SUITE EST ….. SMMOOOOOOTTHHHIIEESS !

Bref.

- Maintenant, il faut décider de ce qu'on fait, une simple soirée chez moi (fait chier d'avoir un appart sympa), une soirée squat dans l'école (mais faut se planter pour éviter Gollum, le concierge qui vit dans les sous sols de l'école (et je vous jure, à coté des studios de son, on dirait les cachots dans Harry Potter, limite je m'attends à revoir Snape (Snape, Snape, Severus Snape, DUMBLEDORE !))), ou on fait la fête dans et rues et on chope pleins de bonbons en secouant les petits nenfants au dessus des fontaines pour leur faire les poches. Ah bon, mais pourquoi on ne peut pas faire ça ? Parce que les bonbons sont dans des sacs ? Si vous voulez… Bref, une fois revenus dans le centre, nous sommes allés dans un bar pour jeunes, déjà costumé en clown, mais quand je dis clown, ce n'était pas mMcdonald, mais plutôt "Killer Clown Returns Scare Prank!" (c'est une vidéo sur Youtube qui me fait exploser de rire à chaque fois, car oui, en Terre du Milieu, nous avons Facebook, Youtube et Redporn pour notre plus grand plaisir !). Attablés devant un verre de je-ne-sais-quoi rouge sang (tu pousses le bouchon un peu trop loin Maurice. Parce que les petits pois sont rouges.), nous nous sommes lancés dans un débat façon Parlement (deux qui parlent, le reste qui dorment et jouent à faire des courses de cure dents sur la table) entre Legolas et Héléna (hey, mes jeunes, vous savez qu'il y a des chambres d'hôtel pour ça ?).

Après des débats très très chiants, qui ont surtout consisté à essayer de deviner quels types de sous vêtements portent les gens de l'école (une feuille de vigne pour Thran-Thran chéri, juste leurs barbes pour Albu et Gandalf ("Sans ma barbe" de Corbier, ne me remerciez pas), et "I have a Mjolnir in my pants" pour Thorin, ne me demandez pas pourquoi ça n'a aucun putain de sens ! Au fait, aujourd'hui c'est nain de jardins gangsta-rap bling-bling et dentelle noire pour moi, et pour Fili, je pense qu'il est nu sous son jean, si vous voulez nous rejoindre… Hm des coccinelles pour Haldir, qui dit mieux ? Je pense que c'est Océane qui porte le boxer, dans ce couple. Faudrait peut être que je leur demande de me rendre ma paire de menottes en fourrure rose. Ah non, c'est vrai, c'est moi qui l'ai utilisé la nuit dernière. L'art d'être Grande Gueule, leçon numéro 1). Bref, après ces cinq lignes sur les sous-vêtements (et un débat caleçon/VS/boxer et tanga/VS/string), nous avions décidé de faire la fête secrètement (dit elle dans un lieu publique) dans l'école (ouh, ces rebelles en sucre d'orge, dis don!). Avec des films d'horreur, des bonbons, et un maitre sadomasochiste pour Gollum qui lui demandera de l'appeler "mon précieux". Tout un programme !

- Ainsi, il faut s'occuper du manger, de la planque pour rester dans l'école , et des films d'horreur ! Les filles s'occupent des bonbons et du reste du mange (ce n'est pas pour le stéréotype des femmes à la cuisine, seulement, on veut être sûres d'avoir quelque chose à manger ce soir là, et puis cuisiner un peu, ça peut être sympa.)

Tenez en parlant de cuisine, je vais vous raconter cette anecdote. Pour Halloween, justement, je voulais faire le seul, je dis bien LE SEUL gâteau que je sais faire SANS four (merci, je m'applaudissez pas) : une tarte aux Carambars. Le problème était que je l'ai dis à haute voix devant Fili, et cet idi**/ amour a tenu à ce que nous le fassions chez lui. Dans son appart. Que je vous décrirais une autre fois. Avec Kili enfermé dans un placard, d'accord ? Alors, pour faire une tarte aux carambars, il vous faut : un fond de génoise toute prête, un paquet de carambars (à la base une trentaine, mais on va forcément dévier et s'amuser), 20cl de crème liquide et 3 cuillères à soupe de cacao (en raies pas chier et lancer un ramequin).

On voulait en faire plusieurs, au moins deux ou trois, pour pouvoir contenter tout le monde. Alors pour commencer, mettre son tablier ! Sur le mien, il y avait Jacques Chirac en train de sucer une glace, dans des tons très acidulé (oui, j'ai aussi un T-Shirt Chirac en mode BG, un jour je vous montrerais), et sur celui de Fili… Un bikini, sexy, ma douce ! Ensuite, verser la crème dans une casserole sur le feu, et y ajouter le cacao. Puis y mettre une quarantaine de carambars (je sais que j'ai dit une trentaine, un peu plus haut, mais j'en rajoute toujours plus ça fait plaisir), puis tourner de temps en temps (ce geste logistique demande de faire des études internationales of thé woueurld). Mais Fili et moi avons des personnalités déviantes et lui une moustache tressée, il a bien fallu jouer avec des carambars. Après avoir fini les tartes (merci de glisser la crème de carambars sur le fond de génoise et de laisser au frigo), je me suis retrouvée avec des moustaches en carambars comme les siennes, et Jacques Chirac en entrainant une chose une autre, nous nous sommes retrouvés à jouer à la console, à 23 heures, après avoir cadenassé le frigo (ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, mais presque, en fait), et à aller dans le club de strip-tease de GTA (tiens, Fili connait le chemin par coeur ?).

NON, ON A PAS REGARDE ENSEMBLE UNE STRIP-TEASEUSE FAIRE SON SHOW EN LECHANT LE FOND DE LA CASSEROLE (c'est nous qui léchions le fond de la casserole, hein, et le premier qui me dit que le chocolat est aphrodisiaque je lui enfonce une banane là où je pense, car oui la banane est aphrodisiaque aussi !) PENDANT QU'IL ETAIT ASSIS ENTRE MES JAMBES ET QUE JE LUI FAISAIS DES TRESSES DANS LES CHEVEUX.

D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, où était passé Kili ? Je sais que je me la joue mère poule, mais on a vu vaguement passer Thorin vers 21 heures qui a passé son doigt dans la casserole (qui veut la photo ?), et pas de Kili à l'horizon ! Maman et papa voudrait bien aller se coucher (car oui, inutile de vous dire que Fili préfèrerait me menotter au lit plutôt que de me laisser repartir dans la nuit noir, à l'heure où les orques blanchissent la campagne)… Bref, cette nuit là, j'ai dormi pour la première fois (mais ne le dites pas aux autres, sinon ça va encore jaser, hein, je nous connais) chez Kili et Fili (et Thorin), en sqwattant un de ses T-Shirts, et leur chambre. Thorin ayant du frapper dans une casserole avec une cuillère en bois et débrancher le système électrique pour nous faire fuir (je schématise), nous nous sommes replier vers la chambre, qui était … une chambre de mec en fait. Je lui ai piqué un T Shirt et un boxer (avec des dinosaures, QUOI ? c'est swag les dinosaures)pour dormir, enfin, dormir, chez nous, ça veut dire se coucher à 5 heures du matin parce qu'on a regardé l'intégrale d'Indiana Jones (et il faudra que couper les seins avec un sécateur rouillé et trempé dans de la sauce balsamique avant de me faire reconnaitre que le quatrième film fait partie de la saga), en se tressant mutuellement les cheveux.

Au petit matin, nous nous sommes réveillés à 6 heures (car on a beau commencé à 9, il faut que je retrouve chez moi pour me changer), remarqué que Kili était toujours aux abonnés absents, et que Thorin avait préparé le petit dèj (câlin d'amour que j'aime très très fort mentalement), et maintenant je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais toujours le T-Shirt de Fili et que je continuais à dormir dedans (je lui passerais un des mien ce sera donnant-donnant ! Attendez, il aura celui avec Fat-Man (l'identité secrète de Fruce Wayne, mais allez sur Rad, merde ! C'est le meilleur endroit pour trouver un T shirt sympa !)), et on a retrouvé Kili, au fait, qui était chez Tauriel et qui maintenant je pense soit a pratiqué la faille de Dieu (taper The Loophole, de Oates et Garphunkel sur youtube), soit porte une ceinture de chasteté (merci le tonton).

.

.

Ainsi, par la suite, pour reprendre notre idée du début, les filles s'occupent du manger et de le cacher, notre duo infernal à la ceinture de chasteté rutilante de trouver des planques pour rester dans l'école, et le reste de la logistique tel que des couvertures et des matelas (oh, des sacs de couchages, ça passe), de la télévision grand écran (car oui, aux Beaux Arts, nous avons des écrans plats du très bonnes qualités, en plus du reste, mais finalement, on a choisi un vidéoprojecteur, et où on projeté sur le mur), de trouver les films, etc etc etc…

Personnellement, j'ai caché mes tartes et une partie des bonbons dans mon casier et l'autre sous des planches escamotables de notre salle de cours (je sais, elles ne l'étaient pas avant que je passe, maintenant elles le sont et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre).

Finalement, on a chacun décidé de ne pas se montrer nos costumes, et de se déguiser, avant de se courir après. A la fin des cours, nous sommes tous partis nous planqués, sous couverts d'une conférence. Au moment de fermer l'école, nous avons tous filer dans une cachette, derrière des meubles, sous des cimaises, etc. Fili et moi étions particulièrement doués, nous avons filé in extremis dans la salle de conférence et nous nous étions jetés sous les bancs (ce sont de vieux trucs en bétons, avec une vieille planche en bois, on a du ramper pour réussir à passer). On a entendu cette vieille peau (ne rigolez, pas, c'est dans les vieilles peaux qu'on fait les meilleures soupes) arriver dans la salle, et la situation était, disons le, assez chaude. Fili et moi, collés (mais quand je dis collé, je pense aux Sardines de Patrick Sébastien, ou plutôt Nuits d'Arabie d'Aladdin), l'un contre l'autre sous un banc, les jambes entrelacés, et ses bras qui m'entouraient pour me plaquer contre lui (et gagner de la place, ne devenez pas comme moi, s'il vous plait, notre superbe relation s'en trouverait disons, incommodée! SI IL Y A UNE SEULE PERSONNE QUI DOIT FAIRE DES ALLUSIONS SEXUELLES A TOUTE LES PHRASES C'EST MOI ! et Cerise). Mue Buene (je ne sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça, j'ai fait allemand au lycée, la meilleure erreur de toute ma vie, jawohl (limite mon ordi me fait une photo de doigt lorsque je tente de parler allemand)). Vous savez, ces situations à la fois super stressantes et gênantes qui arrivent où un homme et une femme (ou deux hommes, ou deux femmes, ou une femme et une table SI ON S'AIMAIT D'ABORD ! POURQUOI VOUS N'ACCEPTEZ PAS NOTRE DIFFERENCE ?) se retrouvent dans un endroit exiguë, et où ils ne peuvent pas parler parce qu'ils sont sur le point de se faire repérer par le Quasimodo de la Terre du Milieu (ça voudrait dire que Frollo est Sauron ? Au fond, on le savait déjà, ils sont chaud comme de la lave tous les deux ! Infernaaaalll) ? Eh bien vous avez une assez bonne idée de ce qui nous arrive en ce moment. Pourquoi j'ai chaud au fait ?

Nan je vous assure, ce n'est pas que c'est gênant, on s'est déjà fait des câlins et des papouilles, mais en public, et sur le ton de la joke, là, je dirais qu'on y prend du plaisir tout les deux… Dommage qu'il ai sa ceinture de chasteté.

.

.

Finalement, Gollum a fini par quitter la pièce, et on a pu (enfin) quitter les bancs dans un silence presque gêné. Mais en bonne grande gueule que nous sommes, nous avons décidé de nous changer ici, avant d'aller enfermer Gollum dans son sous-sol, car Fili avait dit ; "Si il y a une clé, c'est qu'il y a une porte" (applaudissements dans la salle, merci !). De part et d'autre de l'amphi, dos à dos, j'enfilais ma tenue de Katy Perry (que voulez vous, j'adore mettre des perruques rose vif), mais sans collants (faut profiter du bronzage encore un peu). Je me tournais vers lui vers découvrais une vision, car aucun mot ne me permet de décrire les sentiments que j'ai eu en le voyant : MON Fili, en ouvrier des Villages People, les jambes moulées dans un pantalon de cuir, un léger gilet ouvert sur son torse musclé, une casque sur ses boucles bondes et un marteau dans les mains (I have a Mjolnir in my pant… Mais pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant moi ?).

Bon, on va arrêter de se mater comme ça, la situation va virer Casa Erotica, et vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que ça va donner ( non, ne répliquez pas, vous ne voulez PAS savoir !). En sortant de la salle, nous sommes tombés dans le hall d'entrée sur nos trois elfes favoris (les seuls en fait, les autres étant des putains de bobos et des hipsters qui s'ignorent), et je dois dire qu'en temps normal j'aurais payé pour avoir cette vision, d'Haldir en prêtre (y a t'il un courant d'air dans la salle ?) Legolas en Hippie et Lindir en Rock Star (mes yeux me brûlent, si certaines ont des fantasmes à assouvir, c'est ce soir).

Puis nous avons descendre Kili en Sauveteur à Malibu, Naewenn en Japonaise, Océane en Catwoman (est ce que la luxure et la vertu feront boom baby ce soir ? Je l'ignore et je ne m'en mêlerais que d'une oreille) et Héléna en Scarlett. Bien, maintenant que la Dream Team est au complet (et qu'on fait très peur, agrouh agrouh !), il faut partir à la chasse au Gollum, car si il y a une clé, c'est qu'il y a une porte (oui, mon mignon, je compte te torturer pendant très longtemps avec ça).

Première étape, lancer quelque chose de lourd dans les escaliers du sous sol.

Deuxième étape, amener le Précieux sadomasochiste en tenue de cuir à cornes avec sa longue épée dans le local de Gollum.

Troisième étape, regarder le Gollum se jeter dans son local pour aller chercher son martinet. Refermer la porte sur lui, car si il y a une clé … Bon j'arrête.

Quatrième étape (et la dernière), entendre Gollum prendre cher dans son cul, parce qu'il n'a pas obéi au commandement du Précieux, avant de refermer la porte insonorisée.

Non, je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, en vérité, on la juste coincer avec Twilight en boucle sur sa télévision. Vous croyez qu'il va découvrir (enfin) sa ressemblance avec Edward ?

Sur cette note joyeuse, nous sommes remontés jusqu'au grenier, dans une vieille salle sous les combles, avec un vieux parquet qui grince, dans laquelle Legolas avait installé le vidéoprojecteur "sous prétexte d'une installation" (je vous jure, ils sont naïfs mes mignons), et où nous avons remontés le manger, les matelas et les sacs de couchage (vous me direz, dans ce cas, pourquoi se déguiser, mais mes agneaux je vous rétorquerais que de voir Fili en Macho-Macho-Men vient d'alimenter ma boîte à fantasme pour au moins un mois.).

On a d'abord jetés les matelas, en cercle, autour du vidéoprojecteur (qui projetais au plafond, qui bien heureusement était blanc, donc nickel), puis mis le manger (les bonbons, et les quelques gâteaux) autour de nous, et la règle était : deux par matelas (sinon, c'est un couloir qu'il nous faudrait) et pas de bataille de bonbon avant minuit (celle là ce n'est pas de moi, dommage).

On a lancé la projection de vidéos de jeux vidéos d'horreur (ça peut paraitre con, mais j'ai déjà traquer toute seule dans ma chambre à cause de ça), genre Squeezie (16 minutes à l'asile, outlast, ce genre de petites choses, et la tête d'ampoule en costume aussi). Alors au début tu te marres, mais après tu essaies de faire en sorte que les autres ne voient pas (trop) que tu sursautes, lors des screamers. Fili (car oui, j'étais avec Fili, lui couché sur le dos, et moi la tête appuyée contre son torse (non je n'en profite pas plus que lui,, il avait son bras négligemment, je dis bien NEGLIGEMMENT posé sur ma poitrine)), me contrôlait la dose de bonbons donnée (le méchant bras-bonbons) et me faisait des chatouilles de temps en temps (vous me direz, tu laisses passer beaucoup de choses, mais vu que ce soir on a cinq ans, je me suis contentée de lui coller un ou deux bonbons dans les cheveux, je t'aime, d'accord ?).

Quant aux autres, eh bien, nous avions Scarlett coudes à coudes avec le hippie (j'ai l'impression d'être dans Salut Les Geeks maintenant, j'en ai trop pris gros ?), Catwoman couchée entre les jambes de la soutane, et une RockStar et un vidéoprojecteur (il faut qu'avec Leggy, on lui trouve un copine ou une table, comme vous voulez ! Qui est preneuse ?). Ah oui, un maitre nageur portant une ceinture de chasteté avec une japonaise.

Bon, après avoir commencé avec les petits joueurs (Fili, ne réponds pas), nous sommes passé à l'artillerie lourde (sans faire dans l'originalité), j'ai nommé … (roulements de tambours et trompettes de la Mort) … Merde, j'ai oublié le nom (c'est pour de vrai en plus), ah oui, Paranormal Activity.

Enfin, nous aurions du, mais au moment de lancer le film devinez ce qui s'est passé … EXACT, UN GROUPE DE DEMONS A DEBARQUES AVEC DES LICORNES UNIJAMBISTES POUR FAIRE VOLER LES SAPINS, MAIS SEUL UN RER SAUVEUR VA SAUVER LA TERRE EN TRANSFORMANT L'HUMANITE EN CHAUVE SOURIS ! Ou une coupure de courant aussi, ça arrive. Et devinez où se trouve le groupe électrogène ? Au sous-sol exactement !

Et bien évidemment, à 17 ans on ne se couche pas à 23 heures, on est pas des tapettes (enfin, Kili et Fili, je commence à me poser des questions mais pour le reste c'est valable). Alors on va jouer à un jeu très con que j'ai découvert en faisant des tests avec Loki (et même si certaines hystériques le revendiquent il reste ma propriété personnelle et si décide de le faire danser la samba nu sur une boule de bowling sur la musique de Petit Ours Brun, eh bien il fera ce que je lui dit, car je reste son maitre et celle qui porte la culotte dans notre couple. Quant aux fan-girls hystériques, ma chèvre est toujours au bercail, et ma fourche est revenue de ses vacances où elle a pratiqué le parapente sur poney. Je préviens, au cas où certaines seraient assez naïves pour croire qu'elles peuvent défier Dieu) sur Quotev, j'ai nommé le "7 minutes in heaven" qui est une variante de notre jeu de la bouteille, pour ça prenez une bouteille, ou des petits papiers si vous êtes vraiment pauvres ou mal foutus, et jouez. Celui que ta bouteille désigne devra aller sept minutes dans le placard (si vous avez un placard, mais un conseil, il faut toujours un placard ou un frigo, ça résiste aux attaques nucléaires, merci Indi !), et à partir de la roulez, jeunesse. Vu qu'il y a six personnes ici, que ça intéresse (la majorité du plus fort est toujours la meilleur, Paul Webber, ne m'écoutez pas c'est fait), on s'est lancé dans ce jeu à la lueur de nos portables et une bouteille de vodka, qui s'est magicalement vidée en quelques minutes. Premier tour, vous êtes prêts mes mignons ?

Au fait, on avait décidé de tous tourner la bouteille devant tous le monde, et les quatres couples formés iront chacun dans une pièce de l'école, et le dernier (mais qu'on aime quand même) devra rester pour surveiller le campement. Premier tour (honneur aux femmes), à Naewenn, qui finit avec …. Haldir (pense à attacher Océane avant de descendre…. Non je plaisante, on va dire qu'elle a juste oublié que la mode des ongles pointus s'est arrêté dans les années 90 après la purge qu'était Batman et Robin), ensuite Héléna, qui finit avec Kili (je ne ferais aucun commentaire, ah tiens, si), Océane repart avec son lot de consolation, Lindir (tous deux vêtus de cuir intégral), et moi avec Leggy. Pauvre, pauvre, pauvre de nous, car en remontant, il ne risque plus d'y avoir grand chose, si on laisse Fili seul avec des paquets de bonbons. Bien heureusement, Leggy (c'est Legolas, si vous êtes des mous du bulbe, hein, je précise, il faut de tout pour faire un monde) avait eu la présence d'esprit de prendre un paquet de bonbons sous le pattes d'èph' (je vous (me) vois venir, avec vos fantasmes sexuels à deux francs trois sous avec la nourriture). Et c'est ainsi que nous sommes vaillamment partis à l'assaut de notre salle/placard.

Bizarrement, même si on se côtoie régulièrement, je ne le connais pas plus que ça (pas profondément je veux dire), ainsi, quand nous avons refermé la porte de la salle, nous étions un peu comme deux radis plantés en plein milieu (chauffeur de salle, ou es tu ? Ah, oui resté dans le grenier), mais que voulez vous, nous ne sommes pas vraiment des radis dans l'âme, et nous avons quelque chose en commun, nous connaissons beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup les sketchs de Coluche. Vous avez déjà joué à la pétanque avec des bonbons en formes de crocodiles tout en chantant à tue-têtes les chansons de Coluches ? Eh bien nous oui, les bonbons crocodiles, créateurs de liens sociaux depuis 50 avant Jésus Christ. Cette nuit là … Bon Dieu, que j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir utiliser cette expression ! Limite je m'imagine en Cendrillon, en ce moment ! Les autres ont du nous prendre pour des fous et la rue entière sûrement.

En sortant de notre salle, bras dessus bras dessous (car malgré son image de boule de disco Twlilght froide et coincée du cul, il a de l'humour, mon effronté de prince elfique !), nous sommes bien évidemment remontés les derniers (on y a passé 10 minutes au lieu de 7, mais comme ma mamie le disait, il vaut toujours trop que pas assez). Et c'est parti pour un second tour. Cette fois tout le monde était content de celui avec qui il finissait (enfin presque) moi avec Fili (bestah sistah forevever kissou kissou !), Leggy avec Héléna, Océane et Haldir, et Lindir garde le troupeau de bonbons, tandis, que Kili et Naewenn partent de leur côté. Fili finit par m'entrainer dans le placard sous les escaliers (Harry Potter, quant tu nous tiens) , il ferma la porte derrière moi d'un coup de pied avant de me pousser contre le mur, tenant de mes poignets au dessus de ma tête (mais c'est qu'il serait presque SM, ce garçon, quel dommage que j'ai oublié mes menottes en fourrure chez moi). Il m'embrassa le cou (non, je n'ai pas fermé les yeux et gémi comme une jeune pucelle, mes hormones, DU CALME !). Il se déplaça jusqu'à ma bouche et appuya ses lèvres contre les miennes doucement avant d'y glisser sa langue (oui je me la racle un peu, et j'en profite un maximum) et de saisir mes cuisses, me soulevant contre lui (pourquoi je n'ai pas mis de collants rappelez moi ? Autant y aller à fond, dans ce cas). Attendez, je demeure une grande gueule avant tout, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester comme une sainte nitouche lascivement appuyée contre le mur par le mâle! J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, enchevêtrant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, tirant légèrement, gagnant un gémissement de sa part (1 partout, mon coeur). Il (re)commence à m'embrasser du cou jusqu'à la clavicule quand les porte s'ouvrit, sur un Kili bon pour dix ans de thérapies.

(Bon, je ne vais pas m'arrêter la, comme un cheveux sur la soupe, comme j'ai l'habitude de la faire, je vais continuer rapidement la fin de la soirée).

Nous sommes donc remontés tous les trois, trainant un Kili choqué entre nous deux (je crois que son frère et lui n'ont jamais eu de relations, serait-il doué de naissance ? PAS TOUCHE ! Je me porte volontaire pour effectuer ces recherches de longues haleines… Après la censure est arrivée, alors je ne dirais rien de plus), jusqu'au grenier. On a continué sur un loup-garou de Tiercelieu (j'aime les loups garous), et d'autres petits jeux con-cons la praline. Je me suis endormie vers quatre heures du mat' dans les bras de Fili (la partie guimauve romantique petite fille de mon esprit commence à chanter "ce rêêêêêveeeuuuuhh bblleeeeeuuuuu !") et sur les coups de cinq heures du matin, nous avons libéré Gollum grâce à une cordelette fixée sur la clé pour la faire tourner, puis nous sommes passés par une fenêtre ouverte/cassée de l'atelier, et avons filé dans la nuit. Papa et maman ont choisi de laisser du temps à Kili pour s'en remettre et nous sommes partis discrètement de notre côté pour aller chez moi.

Pas de panique, nous n'avons rien fait (pas encore), nous voulons prendre notre temps pour voir comment les choses évoluent (du calme, je ne vais pas abattre toutes mes cartes d'un coup, non plus !)

.

Nota Bene pour demain, penser à cuisiner Héléna et Océane, sur comment ça s'est passé de leur côté, et parler de ce qui m'est arrivé à Océane (qui a déjà entendu parler de mes déboires sentimentaux, pour faire simple, j'attends le prince charmant, je n'embrasse que des crapauds). Ah oui, et acheter une muselière à Kili aussi, ou de la drogue, il faut qu'on en reparle, avec Fili.

Ah oui, et garder le T-shirt de Fili aussi.

.

.

.

.

.

**6454**

**6454**

**6454**

**6454**

**C'est le nombre de mots de ce chapitre je suis trop fière de moi (et modeste en plus) ! **

**Je vais essayer de publier plus régulièrement maintenant, peut être le vendredi, je verrais ! **

**D'ici la, portez vous bien, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**


	8. L'Amour Brille Sous Les Étoiles

.

Alors on va commencer par la bonne nouvelle (on est deux jours après Halloween), j'ai convié les filles (d'accord, juste Océane, Naewenn, Héléna, et Eagles, car si je ne l'ai presque jamais vu elle est super sympa, et aussi frapadingue que moi… Mandieu, j'ai le même sens de la sociabilité que le Joker, quant tu me vois ton coeur fait boom, baby) chez moi pour une "soirée tupper-ware". Vous savez tous et toutes ce que ça veut dire.

Bref, on voulait toutes parler de ce qui s'était passé à Halloween, et partager nos précédents casses-noisettes. Moi par exemple, je suis sortie avec beaucoup de crapauds (je ne couche pas à droite à gauche non plus, faut pas déconner !), pour de vrai j'ai fais tous les cas sociaux possibles et inimaginables :

.

-le sportif (la dernière fois que j'ai fais du sport je me suis foulée la cheville une neuvième fois, vous savez ce que c'était, la huitième ? Je me suis cassé le tibia dans les escaliers, pas tombée, ni rien, juste la cheville qui a vrillé, et le fait qu'à l'époque je n'ai rien dit à mes parents (lorsqu'ils sont revenus, 5 heures après, j'avais la cheville grosse comme une balle de volley-ball))

-le sportif puma (c'est à dire beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus âgé que moi)

-le saltimbanque (comment vous dire ? Sortir avec un mec plus agé en priant qu'il soit plus mature que les mec de mon âge, mais se rendre compte qu'il tourne autour des 15ans… Pathétique)

-le psychopathe (du genre à te dire "ze t'aime" au bout de trois heures, et à te talquer façon Faudel pendant trois jours ! OUI TROIS JOURS, après je lui ai envoyé Loki, pour couper court le débat)

Bref, autant vous dire, que le prince charmant blond (c'est voulu) sur son cheval blanc et avec des collants (le cheval), je l'attend encore !).

Vous allez me dire, tu pars trop vite, si ça se trouve il ne va absolument pas assumer, etc etc etc, je sais moi aussi. MAIS comme je suis une fille (ou c'est juste moi, je ne sais pas), j'adore partir dans des délires dès que mon petit boulanger préféré m'offre ma baguette (d'accord, c'est parce que j'arrive 5 minutes avant la fermeture, et vu que je suis une pauvre étudiante, j'essaie de payer ma baguette avec ma carte bleue. Bébé, je t'aime ! Fais péter le steak haché Charal !).

Bon d'accord, c'est aussi une excuse pour dévaliser tous les vendeurs de Kinder Bueno de mon quartier. Bah oui, tous le monde aime le Kinder, ne me mentez pas, je vous vois derrière votre écran ! Je viendrais cette nuit et vous dessinerai une moustache à la Salvator Dali sur le museau ! Moahahahaha (c'était une menace trop sérieuse, et puis c'est carrément parti en fou rire).

Mais c'est qu'on divaguerait presque en fait ! Nous disions donc : soirée tupper-ware avec les filles pour parler de nos mâles et de l'évolution de nos relations.

Voilà comment nous nous sommes retrouvées à 8 heures chez moi, le vendredi premier novembre, avec en prime les DVDs de "Caspidon au Pays des Dauphins", "Blanche Neige et les sept nains" et "Casa Erotica" (l'histoire d'amour entre une business woman et un groom hongrois avec une moustache (j'adore comment il le dit en VO : "Hungarian !"), des Kinder Buenos et du thé (parce quand t'es une fille, tu bois pas de la bière, tu bois du pisse-mémé en regardant Dirty Dancing… Navrant, je vais peut être me faire pousser la moustache, tiens, appelez moi Gabriel !).

Voili-voilou ! Il y avait Océane (ah oui, au fait, j'ai décidé de donner des noms de code aux copains copines et à nos actions, pour Océane, c'est Bibiche), Héléna (douce), Naewenn (ah non pas tout le monde en fait), eeeeet je crois que c'est tout bon ! (ah oui, le surnom de Fili est Dolfouille, parce que l'autre jour, je lisais une histoire d'amour entre les clones d'Adolf Hitler et de Marylin Monroe en 2060* ! Super Histoire, et Fili se fichait de ma pomme à cause de mes lectures (ah oui, ce livre existe vraiment au fait), celui de Legolas : Colgate, Lindir, c'est Squeezette, et Haldir, est Suna (qui veut dire dominé en arabe, je sais, je sais, ne me dites rien)).

Après nous être vallées sur les coussins (oh mon dieu je viens de me relire ça ne veux rien dire, mais ce n'est pas grave, je garde quand même, je pense que j'ai voulu dire affalées), car oui, c'est complètement surfait d'avoir des chaises (nous sommes trop pauvres pour ça).

(cette histoire patine, en faut je suis impatiente de vous parler d'épilation juste après, mais bon… Allez, on va regarder "All I want for Christmas is you" de Steve Kardynal, ça apporte de l'inspiration, à défaut d'autre chose. Pitié, faites que Kili et Fili, ou même Haldir et Lindir, ne se déguisent pas en Borat renne et père Noël, à votre avis, qui prend quoi ? Finalement je les vois bien arriver en cours comme ça… C'est moi ou il fait chaud ici ? Thran-Thran (tiens il a un surnom lui aussi ? Ne dites rien c'est affectif, j'ai une tête de bouc préférée (Loki) et un casque à corne (ne me dites, rien, je commence à penser que quand Thranduil commence à avoir des Cerises qui lui sortent des cheveux, c'est qu'il est temps que Legolas devienne brun avec de l'humour)

Bref, je me suis encore perdue dans ma phrase, la faute aux cerises de Thranduil**, tiens (il n'y a pas de connotation sexuelle ! Par contre, si vous en voulez, en ce moment je porte une culotte Undiz, avec un motif de boite de pop corn rouge et blanc et du pop corn qui dépasse. Comment ça le pop corn n'est pas aphrodisiaque ? Mais dans quel monde vit on mes enfants ? Dans un trou vivait un hobbit…

Aillez, je viens de maitriser la compétence de détourage d'attention, mais vous savez quoi ? Pour me faire pardonner je vais reprendre là où j'en étais, avant de me faire interrompre par un babillage incessant venu de mon oreille gauche.

Donc, nous sommes retrouvées entre filles, pour parler de nos namoureux (et de ce que nous allions faire en vacances, si on part ensemble et tout ! Ce serait top ! Tape m'en cinq mon frère !). Pour faire dans la simplicité, je suis apparemment en couple avec Fili (et c'est pas que je vais être légèrement jalouse, mais si tu l'approches, oui toi derrière ton écran, je te rase les jambes et le maillot avec un sécateur rouillé et trempé dans du vinaigre de framboise, captichi, ma biche ? Ou mon bichon, en fait, faites ce que vous voulez, mais sans Fili, et Thranduil, aussi. Je vais essayer la semaine prochaine de le droguer, et de lui boucler les cheveux pour lui faire une coupe mulet rose).

Hey ! Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc ! Je me baladais sur un site quelconque, bon d'accord, aufeminin, sur lequel j'ai regardé mon horoscope amoureux et sexuel. Je vous le lis :

"

Pour vous, libido veut dire sentiments. Votre signe est dominé par la Lune, synonyme d'émotion et de bienveillance. Si vous avez le moindre doute vis-à-vis de votre partenaire, votre désir s'évanouira instantanément. En fait, vous êtes une personne entière et empreinte d'une grande sensibilité. Avec vous, c'est tout ou rien ! Vous êtes très capricieuse et d'humeur lunatique : un jour c'est '' oui '', un jour c'est '' non ''. Votre partenaire doit s'armer de patience et faire preuve de conviction pour faire monter le désir en vous. D'ailleurs, chez vous, les préliminaires sont une véritable obligation. Pour vous séduire et vous donner envie, rien de tel qu'une ambiance tamisée avec des bougies parfumées et des pétales de roses sur le lit. Le must : un massage sensuel avant de passer à l'acte.

**Vos partenaires sexuels** : les Vierges, les Scorpions et les Cancers.

**Votre position** : le missionnaire classique (au moins pour commencer).

**Votre fantasme** : un homme en uniforme.

"

Alors, il est quoi, mon Fili ? (je sais, Dean O Gorman est né le 1er décembre, donc sagittaire (merci wikipédia), mais sur astrothème, j'ai 90% de taux sexuel et affectif, donc ça passe !). A part vierge, bien sûr (comme Steve Rogers, dont j'ai apparemment hérité des fesses)

Et c'est vrai que ça marche l'uniforme en plus ! Si j'avais croisé Thranduil façon Chicago Fire, ou Marine dans NCIS, j'aidais plongé au 36ème dessous, tout en sachant que je réserve le 458ème nuage à Fili (pour l'instant, mais puisque Thorin me prend par les sentiments, pardon, les cookies… Thorin, épouse moi ! Je te prends à mi-temps de 17 à 19 heures le lundi).

On va arrêter de délirer cinq minutes, ma grande, hein ! Laisse les elfes te brosser les cheveux et raconte la suite.

OUI LA SUITE !

Je peux le raconter maintenant ! On avait déjà eu Océane et Haldir à Lyon, mais nous avons surpris Héléna et Leggy, ensemble, au bord de l'eau l'autre jour, qui faisait du dessin (ah lala ! Vous êtes encore si jeunes et innocents).

C'était le week end dernier il me semble. Fili et moi étions partis à l'assaut du Musée de la ville (je le connaissais pour l'avoir déjà fait deux trois fois, mais j'adore l'histoire de l'art, et je frise l'orgasme quand je rentre dans la salle consacrée à la peinture de Moyen Age ! Mais dites moi, ça fait combien de temps que vous n'êtes pas allé au musée ?), parce que Fili ne l'avait encore jamais vu, et qu'on se doutait qu'on aurait bientôt un devoir d'histoire de l'art (pour faire plus simple on va dire HdA, un peu comme SdA, comprende ? ), genre exposé sur une pieuvre (il voualit dire oeuvre, Robert, mon cher ordinateur voulait dire oeuvre. Désolée, depuis qu'il a pris une hache dans l'écran, il essaie de me convertir au Khuzdul ancien. Un seul mot : LOL ! Je lui parle en allemand, comme ça on a l'impression de communiquer. C'est comme les cours de Philo avec Albus, tu as l'impression d'être en cours, mais en fait tu es sur ton dwarfphone. Ca me fait marrer, parce que les profs, ici c'est Secret Story, Albus a vu partir son grand amour, Saroumane (le mec de la pub "HOmo", qui lave plus blanc que blanc) avec Gandalf sur Grispoil (son cheval blanc), mais qui l'a finalement quitté pour jouer aux dés avec Galadriel dans la salle noire de développement photo… Elle avait pas un mari elle d'ailleurs ? Je ne sais pas… ! Ah, On me dit à la régie que c'est la plante verte à l'entrée de l'école) du musée, etc etc etc…

Nous nous étions dit : il fait beau chaud, et bientôt, nous devrions habiller Balin (un ancien, mais très très très TRES ancien élève des Beaux Arts, qui est viendu nous taper la discute et du café une ou deux fois déjà) en père Noël, et Leggy et Haldir en Borat de Noëls très bientôt (je sais que ça a changé depuis tout à l'heure, mais c'est pour que vous ne perdiez pas de vue mon histoire !), alors autant en profiter pour y aller à pied (avant de pouvoir faire des batailles de boules de neiges dans les rues, et ne jamais atteindre le musée, parce qu'on se sera écrouler dans un café autour d'une tasse de chocolat fumante, sans jamais atteindre le parvis du Musée.).

Zouh, la famille ! On a des amoureux à dénoncer ! Nous marchions donc cordialement et en parfaite coopération au bord de la rivière (la loutre et le héron sont mes amis ! Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu de musiques ! Ca t'avait manqué Eagles, hein ? Mais la, c'est plus Blanche Neige et les sept nains, version Bob l'Eponge.), quand, en longeant le tout, nous avons entraperçu un couple en train de "dessiner" sur la berge, à quelques centimètres de l'eau. En fait en train de se bécoter tendrement (c'est-y pas mignon tout plein, ça), j'essayais de bâillonner Fili avec sa moustache (j'ai quelques semaines d'entraînements derrière moi), pour ne crie pas quelques énormités dont il a le secret (c'est de famille on va dire, il y a certaines choses à ne pas faire, par exemple ne pas envoyer Thorin chez l'épicier au risque qu'il se perde DEUX fois. Je sais, je sais, un sens de l'orientation pareil, c'est pas Dieu possible).

Donc, on marchait (un kilomètre sous un ananas dans la mer ? Bob l'éponge carrée), quand nous avons aperçu sur la berge un couple en train de se bécoter. Nous ne sommes pas des Pedo-Bear, c'était sur notre route, et on ne va pas faire un détour par la forêt pour pouvoir traverser. nous nous approchions petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que Fili commence à laisser échapper un fou rire et me fait des clins d'oeils. Regardez de plus près : un blond (de dos), aux cheveux longs, en T shirt, et jean, tout simple, et une nénette brune, avec un T shirt motif Art Nouveau, avec à coté du matériel de dessin (planches, feuilles, crayon, etc etc)… Attendez, je connais ce dos : Thranduil ? O.O (non je n'ai pas maté, c'est le principe du dessin d'observation, il faut observer, et vu l'effet que me fait la chemise.. Je suis la seule à avoir chaud tout à coup ?) Bon, d'accord, je plaisante : c'était Leggy et Héléna. Ils étaient trop mignons ! On se voyait déjà, au dessus de leur têtes, lui au violon et moi aux pétales de roses lancées. Quelqu'un a des pigeons à me prêter ? Non ? Bon, ce n'est pas grave ! A la place, on va aller forcer la serrure d'Héléna, ouvrir une bouteille de champomy, jeter des pétales de roses et des plumes sur le lit, et se planquer sur le toit, pour jouer un air romantique du fameux concerto pour deux kékés sur un toit, de Rrose Sélavi (ce n'est pas vrai, il n'existe pas, bien sûr, sauf Rrose, qui est le double féminin de Marcel Duchamp).

D'accord, on avait envie de les interrompre, mais vu que je m'étais coupée avec une serpillière, on a décidé de continuer notre route.

Et tous ça pour dire qu'Héléna et notre Leggy national sont en couple, en secret en fait (dit elle sur un site publique).

Pour continuer, Haldir et Océane ont décidé quant à eux, "d'officialiser" leur couple (enfin !), et Naewenn a un crush sur quelqu'un mais elle a refusé de nous dire qui (pitié, ne fais pas de bêtises avec Albus).

Une bonne soirée, en résumé, on a maté des DVDs, manger des Kinder Bueno, et tout le monde a dormi chez moi.

Le samedi, au lieu de retourner chez mes parents, on avait prévu de se revoir avec Fili. Pour mettre les choses au clair, et puis pour passer un peu de temps ensemble aussi (vous me direz, on en passait déjà pas assez).

Vous allez me prendre pour une folle (un peu plus, juste un peu plus, en fait), mais j'avais qu'une seule idée le samedi matin :

**EPILATION**

Ca peut paraitre con, mais avant, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais hérité de l'épilateur de

ma mémé, qui arrache pas le poil, et pince la peau… La grande joie (merci maman de m'avoir donner des poils, j'avais pas assez en plus du reste, ce genre de choses) ! MAIS depuis que j'ai déménagé pour les études sup, je me suis achetée un épilateur tout neuf, tout beau, qui fait bien son boulot et s'appelle Jean-Jacques.

Je suis super contente, à la limite de la jouissance, quand je sens mes jambes toutes belles, toutes lisses, et que je me met … EN SHORT !

Bref, aujourd'hui, j'avais sauté dans un de mes jean, un paire de bottes en caoutchouc, et mon haut préféré : vert, avec de petits liserés ethniques le long du décolleté qui finit en pointe, et descend (le liseré) jusqu'en bas. Un p'tit chignon, flou et un crayon plus tard, j'étais paré. D'ailleurs, on parle de crayons, ça me fait penser à autre chose : une anecdote que m'avait raconté Kili, preuves à l'appui.

Lorsqu'il avait 14 ans, Fili avait eu sa période techno à la David Guetta. J'ai eu droit à une photo.. comment dire, je la garde comme moyen de pression sur le blond susnommé. Imaginez Fili, le visage plus rond, un duvet naissant sur le visage, et … des dreads locks (je suis pas fan, je vous l'accord, je ne comprends pas ce trip hippie par lequel transite la plupart des jeunes avec des petits machins néons multicolores. Trop mignon, ce gamin. Mais ne vous inquiètes pas, je finirai par trouver des dossiers sur toi aussi, la boule à facette derrière ton écran (Aro Volturi, sors de ce corps. Non je ne connais pas Twilight, on m'a juste parlé d'un chef des vampires hystérique, d'ailleurs, suis je la seule à penser que Aro pourrait faire une bonne Drag Queen… Ah la la, Aro, visage au mur tu me perturbes )!

Mandieu, on discute, on discute et il est déjà presque 14 heures, l'heure d'y aller ! On passe à l'église bruler un cierge avant (toujours dans la demi-mesure, vous me connaissez).

Bref, nous nous étions donné rendez-vous devant l'école (parce qu'une autre fois, on s'est cherché dans la même rue pendant 20 pantoufle (je me trouve un peu trop vulgaire en ce moment) de minutes.), et après advienne qui pourra !

Et maintenant …. ROULEMENTS DE TAMBOUR, TROMPETTES CELESTES, CASTIEL, GABRIEL ET LUCIFER QUI JOUENT DE LA HARPE ET OUVRENT LA VOIE DE L'ILLUMINATION ….

L'instant de vérité… Va t'il assumer ou non (j'ai l'impression d'être dans le film LoL, dam'nit ! Pourquoi ce n'est pas Cendrillon ou Pocahontas ? Je me suis même coupée le doigt avec une serpillière en chantant "Chante, Rossignol" (et Highway to Hell, d'ACDC aussi, mais ça, ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai regardé Iron Man, l'autre jour … Mais je suis la seule à faire mes devoirs ? Ok, c'était nul, vous sortez, laissez maman se droguer au beurre de cacahuètes)

Pour vous dire la vérité, je me suis un peu planquée derrière un mur pour voir si il était déjà là (Caspidon, si tu veux faire ton job, c'est maintenant ! C'est moi ou je babille un peu, là ?)

Et effectivement, il était déjà la, "nonchalamment" appuyé contre la grille, les cheveux attachés, un T shirt blanc et une veste en jean sur le dos (le mien ! ).

Quant il faut y aller… Il faut y aller !

(Vous n'alliez quand même pas croire que j'allais tout lus raconter ? Nan en fait je veux juste bien le développer, et le mettre dans le prochain chapitre).

.

.

* * *

.  
.

***Ce livre existe pour de vrai, et il est assez sympa à lire, c'est "Dolfi et Marylin" de François Saintonge, et Dieu créa la Fnac et Amaguiz.**

**** Référence à une autre fanfiction qui m'a poussé aux fesses à écrire (et je peux vous jurer que d'avoir des elfes aux fesses, ça fait mal, on se coupe sur les pommettes, on se fait brosser les cheveux épiler les sourcils ce genre de choses… ), celle de Darkklinne (mais vu que c'est toujours les mêmes qui lisent ma fic PAS BESOIN DE LA PRESENTER HEIN ? La fameuse "Quête Ratée") et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas (et que j'aime très très fort, muchu d'amour), eh bien sortez la main que vous avez dans le bol de Tuc (ou Belin ou Levi's, hein on m'a dit qu'il fallait citer trois marques pour pouvoir faire la pub d'une), allez dans mes auteurs préférés et attention, manipulation très compliquée qui demande douze années d'études à MIT, vous cliquez sur le nom Darkklinne, et puis sur Eagles, La Plume d'Héléna, Naewenn76, Aliena Wyvern (je fais de la pub à ceux qui reviewent, voilà la belle carotte). **

**.**

**.**

**C'est moi ou il y a plus de bonus que de textes ? **

**Je m'en fous, aujourd'hui, je me suis coupée le pouce avec une serpillière. Oui, une serpillière, et le premier qui dit "Et Dieu créa la femme", je mlii rétorquerais qu'il n'a pas créé l'Homme pour qu'il poireaute dans le canapé pendant que la copine et le tonton s'active autour de lui. **

**Dieu que j'ai mal, bref ! Je vais bosser H24 sur les prochaines semaines, après je pars jusqu'à la mi aout et je ne pourrais rien poster (tu as déjà essayer de poster un chapitre de 6454 mots sur un blackberry ? SANS connexion Internet ? ), mais comme je suis une paysanne de l'écriture et que je vais vivre au jour le jour de la fic, je vais peut être m'éclater à vous raconter mes vacances à la place !)**


End file.
